Le paradis, version mouvementé
by Death silence
Summary: Une jeune fille tente de mettre fin à ses jours, mais ce n'est pas au paradis qu'elle arrive...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Hitomi m'appartient, peut-être pour mon plus grand malheur. Les magnifiques personnages de KHR appartiennent en revanche à Amano-sama !

**Note :** J'accepte toutes critiques ! Et oui, n'en ayant reçu que des très positives il m'arrive de me demander si cette fiction est réellement bien !

* * *

**Prologue**

Hitomi était une jeune fille assez normale si on exceptait le fait qu'elle vivait dans ses rêves, dans son monde. Et ce tout le temps. Mais quand elle retombait dans la réalité, cela lui faisait assez mal. Et c'est à cause de cette dureté, et surtout de celle de sa vie, qu'un jour elle se laissa tomber sur la voie de son train qui arrivait alors. Elle pensait mourir rapidement, mais c'est tout le contraire qui arriva. Alors qu'elle voyait -ou croyait voir- le train arriver, elle eut l'impression de s'envoler. Lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus sur la voix ferré, mais devant un immense et splendide manoir. Mais ce n'étais pas n'importe quel manoir. C'était celui de la Varia, l'équipe d'assassinats des Vongola. Elle connaissait parfaitement pour les admirés grâce au manga Reborn. Parce que oui, elle venait d'arriver devant un manoir qui ne devrait pas exister. Sa première pensée fut donc de s'éloigner. Mais soudain elle sourit et se demanda pourquoi elle devrait s'enfuir alors que nombre de personnes rêverait d'être à sa place. Alors, lentement, elle marcha en direction de l'entrée du manoir.

**Chapitre I : L'art de fuir -ou comment déguerpir en 5 secondes chrono~**

A mesure qu'Hitomi marchait, elle se disait 3 choses : soit elle était vraiment chanceuse et pouvait être heureuse, soit elle allait crever dans pas longtemps, soit elle regretterait dans 5 minutes d'être entré. Elle tentait de poser le pour et le contre mais rien, elle ne se décidait pas. Enfin, il y avait quand même quelque chose qui la chiffonnait : il n'y avait personne. De toutes les petites élucubrations de son cerveau -et des gens qu'elle connaissait, il y en a une qui revenait : toutes étaient persuadées que le manoir était un lieu très habité.  
« Ouais, bah vive le monde ! Soit j'ai la poisse et y'a un mauvais coup là-dessus... »  
Et c'est au tournant d'un couloir qu'elle vit quelqu'un. Ou plus exactement deux personnes. Deux hommes. L'un était grand, long cheveux blancs; l'autre était légèrement plus grand, brun, yeux rouges et regard assassin. Mais ce qui pétrifia réellement Hitomi ne fut pas de voir Squalo et Xanxus devant elle. C'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, ils étaient devant elle en train de faire l'amour. Devant ses propres yeux. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa clairement cela, le petit cri aigu qu'elle poussa fit relever la tête des 2 hommes, qui se séparèrent immédiatement. Elle eut le temps de voir l'épée de Squalo, mais ce n'était pas le pire : Xanxus braqua ses 2 flingues sur elle. Il lui tira dessus, mais ses jambes avaient déjà réagis, et elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait été dans d'autres circonstances, jamais elle n'aurait couru aussi vite. Elle eut alors une pensée pour son amie qui lui avait fait un cours sur l'instinct de survie. D'après elle, quand on est en danger notre esprit n'est plus conscient, seul notre cerveau ordonne aux muscles des choses -parfois invraisemblables-, qu'ils font. Et avec un léger rire elle se dit qu'elle vivait ses dernières heures.

Elle courait depuis 5 minutes, d'après ce que lui indiquait son honorable montre. Pourquoi honorable ? Parce qu'à la seconde même où elle était arrivée dans ce monde, elle avait regardé si son iPod et son portable marchaient. A son grand damne, elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient "Game Over".  
Ainsi donc elle courait et elle avait franchement l'impression d'avoir fait "Gauche, droite, tout droit, tout droit, droite, droite, gauche, marche arrière : cul de sac". Alors elle se stoppa, parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment conne, à agir ainsi et ce uniquement par peur. Ce n'était "que" Xanxus et Squalo. Elle n'était pas tombée sur... Mukuro. Ou Hibari. Autrement dit, elle s'en était quand même bien tirée ! Elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien, et elle se dit alors qu'elle pouvait marcher tranquillement. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à arriver devant une immense double-porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans hésitation. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle vit elle aurait mieux fait de faire marche-arrière. Parce que devant elle se tenait la Varia au grand complet, et elle remarqua sans aucun problème le regard noir que lui lancèrent Squalo et Xanxus. Le pire dans cette situation était sûrement que la Varia n'était pas seul. Non, bien sûr ! Il fallait qu'avec eux il y ait les gardiens du 10ème Vongola ainsi que ceux du 9ème ! Et le pompon à ses yeux, c'était qu'il y avait également les arcobalenos accompagné de Dino, de Basil et de Fûta. Et elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer deux choses. La première étant que chez les gardiens Vongola de Tsuna, il manquait Mukuro, et que Fûta était étonnamment grand pour un môme censé avoir 8 ans. Et les arcobalenos, depuis quand étaient-ils passés de bébé à adulte ? Alors même qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, sous l'œil très surpris de tout ce beau monde, elle sentit un souffle d'air dans son dos..  
« Kufufu~ Mais que fait-elle donc ici ?  
- Et merde... ! Pourquoi le futur ? »


	2. Chapter 2 & Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Devinez ! Et non, Xan-chou et Squ-chan ne sont toujours pas à moi~

**Note :** Pour une raison pratique, je publierai par groupe de deux chapitres. Sinon, les chapitres sont pour l'instant trop court~

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers ! _

* * *

**Chapitre II : Parce que quand on est malchanceuse, on l'est forcément jusqu'au bout**

« VOOOOOI. Sale gamine, t'es encore là ? »  
Alors même qu'Hitomi regardait Squalo, se demandant franchement si elle devait lui répondre - vu combien sa question était conne-, elle vit avec une certaine appréhension Xanxus se lever. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait ses armes en main, elle décida de répondre à Squalo, et ce uniquement pour que son cerveau ne pense pas à fuir.  
« Non, déconne ? Parce que tu voulais que je sois partie de quelle manière, espèce de crétin ? En volant peut-être ?  
- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI. Viens là, je vais te buter !  
- Ah mais parce qu'en plus il faut que je me déplace vers toi ? T'as des rhumatismes, Squ ? J'ai gaffe, si t'es dans cet état à ton âge, je préfère pas voir ton état à 60 ans ! »  
Hitomi aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si elle n'avait pas vu que Xanxus s'avançait vraiment dangereusement vers elle. Mais Xanxus n'était pas le seul à avoir bougé. Gokudera s'était levé, ainsi que Tsuna. Seulement c'est lorsqu'elle vit le neuvième du nom se lever qu'elle fit une réflexion qu'elle aura mieux fait de taire.  
« Oh mais Papi Nono, restez assis, voyons ! Faut pas vous levez pour une jeune et fraîche fille comme moi~ Après tout moi je suis encore en état de marcher alors que vous, vous devriez déjà être en maison de retraite ! D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, ça existe les maisons de retraites pour les mafieux ? »  
Lorsqu'elle vit les regards outragés des gardiens du 9ème et des amis de Tsuna, elle se dit qu'elle était bonne, à présent, pour crever dans d'horribles souffrances de tortures. Et lorsqu'elle vit un charmant petit vélociraptor devant elle, elle se dit que soit cet enfoiré de Mukuro avait utilisé une illusion, soit... Non finalement elle était sûre que Mukuro avait créé une illusion. Seulement ce vélociraptor était très très réaliste, et elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était en réalité pas là, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer malgré elle. Le raptor fit un pas et se positionna, près à sauter pour l'attaquer. Mais elle n'attendit pas la suite des évènements puisqu'elle fit ce que son cerveau ordonnait à ses jambes depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce : fuir. Elle se mit alors à courir, esquivant très habilement et avec beaucoup de chance Mukuro, qui tentait de la retenir. Alors qu'elle courait pour échapper au raptor qui n'était pas derrière elle -elle en était sûre-, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenu au point de départ : elle faisait à nouveau "droite, gauche, tout droit, tout droit, droite". Elle s'arrêta alors de nouveau et regarda avec désespérance le cul de sac devant elle.  
« Et merde ! Bordel mais ça sert à quoi de faire des culs de sac dans un couloir ?  
- A coincer les rats dans ton genre, déchet.  
- VOOOOOOI. J'vais te buter, sale gamine !  
- Ushishishi~ Le prince va pouvoir s'amuser~  
- Bel-sempai, ne l'effrayez pas trop. »  
Hitomi se retourna très lentement, à la manière des protagonistes dans les films d'horreurs. Et devant elle se calqua soudainement l'image de la Varia au grand complet. Mais la Varia du futur. Et ça, son cerveau ne pouvait l'accepter pour plusieurs raisons, dont la plus évidente était qu'ils étaient tous trop beaux, trop parfaits, trop classes. « A l'exception de Levi », pensa t-elle furtivement avant de s'évanouir. Non décidément, elle avait la poisse et elle allait vraiment crever !

**Chapitre III : La poisse ne se limite pas aux situations~**

Quand Hitomi se réveilla, elle se sentit extrêmement bien. Elle était couchée dans un très grand lit, avec des draps soyeux... Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Parce qu'en vérité elle se réveilla assise sur une chaise, tout au bout d'une immense table, avec d'horribles courbatures. Et à peine eut-elle levée la tête qu'elle vit à l'autre bout de ladite table le neuvième du nom. Qui soit dit en passant avait un air grave. Hitomi regarda ceux assis à la table et retrouva les mêmes personnes que la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la salle. Sauf que tous la regardait avec beaucoup de méfiance, de haine ou de... d'envie ? Oui, c'était le regard de Mukuro mais à bien y réfléchir, il devait avoir envie de la posséder, ou un truc du genre. Elle soupira alors et examina ses chances de sortir. Niette, nada, aucune. Alors elle se leva de sa chaise, regardant avec détachement chacune des personnes puis lança avec amertume un « Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? » qui électrisa l'assistance.  
« Assis-toi ! , ordonna le neuvième du nom.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Je refuse !  
- Assis-toi ou ce sera de force. », la menaça le 9ème. A ces mots, Xanxus eut un sourire moqueur que le 9ème remarqua parfaitement.  
« - Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire !, lança Hitomi avec un ton de défi.  
- . Assis toi où j'te découpe, espèce de sale gamine !  
- Un s'il-te-plait, Squ-chan ?  
- Déchet, assis où t'es morte.  
- Bien bien~ Voilà quelqu'un qui est convaincant ! », lâcha Hitomi, tout en s'asseyant en soupirant.  
- Très bien ! Maintenant peux-tu nous dire d'où tu viens ?, demanda Tsuna timidement.  
- De très très loin. Vous ne devez pas connaître, vous qui ne brillez pas pour votre intelligence spécialement développée.»  
Elle entrevit par côté une arme pointée sur elle.  
« C'est bon, arrêtez de me viser avec vos armes comme si j'étais une tueuse ! Je serai même pas capable de tuer un oiseau alors faut pas exagérer ! », lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
« Alors réponds à la question du Juudaime ! »  
Hitomi laissa un blanc de quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la manière d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence. Elle se laissa finalement portée par ses mots, ne réfléchissant plus vraiment.  
« Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer clairement... En réalité je dois certainement venir d'un monde... parallèle ? Je ne sais pas trop, dans mon monde vous êtes-...  
- VOOOOOOOI. On est quoi ?  
- Ushishishi~ Le Prince est à marre d'attendre, dépêche toi où il te découpera. »  
Hitomi les regarda puis se dit qu'étant déjà dans une situation pourrie, autant s'enfoncé un peu ! Ce ne pourra qu'être plus drôle !  
« Et bien... En réalité, vous êtes des personnages de manga~ ! »  
Et la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les gardiens du 9ème, ce dernier et Reborn se regardèrent tandis que Bel avait une immense sourire et ne cessait de lancer des Ushishishi fort inquiétant. Et quand Hitomi vit le regard de Mukuro et de Xanxus, elle regretta finalement de ne pas avoir menti. Elle entendit alors un craquement à côté d'elle et c'est plutôt avec exaspèrement qu'elle vit à côté d'elle un nouveau vélociraptor. Elle regarda Mukuro droit dans les yeux, ignorant le raptor, et Mukuro la regarda avec un immense sourire sadique.  
« Mukuro ! », l'interpella-t-elle, ce qui fit revenir l'attention de tous sur elle. « Tu me prends vraiment pour une pigeonne ou quoi ? Créer une fois un raptor ok ça m'a surprise et fait peur, mais arrête de me prendre pour une conne en réécrant le même ! Parce que sache une chose : les raptors ont des plumes et non pas une peau semblable aux lézards, comme toi tu as fait ! »  
Et alors que Mukuro perdait son sourire, semblant fortement contrarié par les paroles de la jeune fille, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Une sonnerie qui après quelques minutes de musique commença par une voix qui cria "VOOOI". Tous se tournèrent vers Squalo, qui était aussi surpris qu'eux. Ils comprirent alors tous que ce "VOOOI" là venant de la sonnerie du portable d'Hitomi. Hitomi, qui était en proie à une énorme panique et qui regardait son portable avec effarement.  
« Mais merde ! Pourquoi il marche ? Tout à l'heure il marchait plus et là maintenant faut qu'un con m'appelle ? »  
Elle décrocha alors son téléphone, sous l'œil attentif et fort surprit des membres Vongola.  
« A- Allô ?  
- Hitomi, rentre immédiatement à la maison !  
- Bonjour Papa moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre et oui je me porte à merveille merci.  
- Ça suffit, rentre immédiatement tu es en retard !  
- Ah bah ça tombe bien, je vais en avoir encore plus !  
- Tu te tais où sinon je t'en colle une quand tu rentres !  
- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai un souci là vois-tu... Enfin non tu peux pas voir pardon ! En réalité il se trouve que je ne suis plus dans notre monde ! Alors ciao, bye be et à jamais. »  
Et elle raccrocha, sous l'œil médusé de l'assistance.  
« Bah quoi~ ? Oh ! Faites attention, vous allez avaler des mouches~ »


	3. Chapter 4 & Chapter 5 & Chapter 6

**Chapitre IV : Se faire tuer pour une chanson, c'est bête, non ?**

« V- VOOOOOI. C'est quoi cette... sonnerie ?  
- C'est une sonnerie, tu l'as dit, Squ-chan~  
- Shishi~ Si la roturière ne répond pas, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau.  
- Tant mieux, Mammon achètera mon cadavre~  
- Déchet, répond !  
- J'obéis pas au Roi des déchets. Tout à l'heure c'était par inadvertance !  
- Ushishishi~ Sinon j'ordonne à la grenouille de faire apparaître un T-Rex !  
- Ushishishi... Oh mais tiens ! Ça me fait penser à un truc ! », lâcha Hitomi avec un regard brillant de malice. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'il n'y ai que Squalo qui se sente viser ! Alors Bebel... revanche ! »  
Avec un immense sourire elle prit son portable, pianota quelque chose puis finalement mis une chanson en route. Une chanson, c'est ce qui inquiéta les membres Vongola. Et surtout ledit Bebel, en réalité. Et lorsqu'elle la voix de la chanson ce fit entendre, tous se tournèrent vers Belphegor avec de grands yeux ronds.  
« Bel-sempai, vous chantez très mal.  
- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI. C'est quoi c'bordel ?  
- Mah mah, Squ-chan~ Ne t'énerves pas et écoute la splendide voix de Bel-chan~  
- Déchet, éteint ça ! »  
Pour le coup, Xanxus aurait mieux fait de se taire. Parce qu'Hitomi prit ses paroles dans le sens où elle l'entendait, et ce n'était pas du tout bon pour lui.  
« Oh mais Xanxan' ! T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? »  
« Elle est suicidaire... » pensa d'abord le neuvième, très vite suivit par Tsuna puis par tous, en fait.  
« Tu sais, toi aussi je t'ai en train de chanter ! En fait, je vous ai TOUS ! BWAHAHA. Hum-... Pardon ! »  
« Elle est folle... » pensèrent alors la Varia, approuvés par les gardiens du 9ème.  
« Tu veux t'écouter chanter ? Tu verras, t'as une voix trop... trop... SEX ! J'suis persuadée d'une chose ! Une fois que Squalo aura entendu cette chanson, il te fera du chantage ! Du genre "Si tu chantes pas je te fais pas de fellation ! Et tu me prendras pas en tenue de maid sur le bureau !" Hum, oui ! A mon avis, il te dira ça. »  
Et alors que Xanxus voyait ses cicatrices envahir tout son corps et que Squalo rougissait à vue d'œil, toutes les autres personnes présentes pensèrent une chose : « Elle va crever, là c'est certain. » Parce que si tous avaient appris quelque chose avec les années, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait jamais évoquer la liaison entre Squalo et Xanxus, sous peine de se voir... priver de tête. Et au vu de l'expression que fit Hitomi, il était clair qu'elle venait de comprendre son erreur.  
« Au- Au fait... on est où précisément ?  
- Sale déchet, tu vas crever !  
- Tu m'en vois ravie, mais j'aimerais voir une derrière fois la lumière du jour, Dieu des déchets ! »  
Hitomi se lança alors avec rapidité vers la porte. Mais elle ne l'atteint jamais, ô ça non. Elle eut l'extrême honneur d'être entraîner par une poigne ferme, et elle se retrouva alors à courir avec Dino devant elle.  
« Que- Mais tu fous quoi ?  
- Tsuna m'a ordonné de te sauver ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, Xanxus t'a tiré dessus ! »  
Et en effet elle entendit alors une grande explosion derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que la porte massive par laquelle elle était passée tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un ancien souvenir. Tout comme le mur entier entourant la défunte porte.  
« Et merde ! Mammon va être capable de me faire payer les réparations !  
- Au vu de la situation, c'est loin d'être ton problème majeur ! Xanxus va te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu sois morte !  
- Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il ait besoin de boire une bouteille de bourbon.  
- Oui, aussi... »

**Chapitre V : Touchée**

Cela fait bien 4 heures qu'ils étaient cachés dans la chambre à Squalo, seul lieu qui leur étaient rapidement tombé sous la main. Et cela fait autant de temps qu'Hitomi n'en finissait pas de déblatérer des compliments sur Squalo, à tel point que Dino en venait à se demander si elle allait s'arrêter. Puis soudainement, elle s'arrêta. Dino soupira alors de soulagement.  
- Ça y'ait, tes piles sont épuisés ?  
- Non non, je me demandais juste pourquoi il y avait ce silence dehors. D'ailleurs, tu crois que Squalo va venir un jour dans sa chambre ? Parce que je crois qu'il a lui aussi envie de me zigouiller !  
- Méfie toi plus de Xanxus, il est redoutable.  
- Tsch, c'est bon c'est pas un démon, j'ai pas peur de lui ! Prend Mukuro ! Il fait bien plus peur !  
- Mukuro ?  
- Ouais, avec son regard et son sourire de pervers, je sais jamais à quoi il pense ! Ça, c'est flippant ! Alors que Xanxus on sait tout de suite que son kiff c'est de se croire supérieur et de faire son tyran !  
- Euh... oui. Si tu veux.  
- Bien, sinon on peut sortir ? Je suis avec le Cheval Ailé, alors il ne peut pas m'arriver grand chose, non ?  
Dino soupira mais ils sortirent tout de même. Tout était parfaitement calme, et Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette fameuse expression "Le calme vient avant la tempête".  
- Dis, t'aimes bien Squ ?  
- Bien sur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Euh... parce que c'est mon meilleur ami depuis que je le connais.  
- Hum... Y'a jamais rien eu de plus entre vous tu vas me dire ?  
- Tu sous-entends quoi ?  
- Bah... Fais moi pas croire que t'as jamais couché avec Squalo ! J'suis sur qu'en vrai vous l'avez déjà fait, et sûrement plein de fois !  
Etrangement Hitomi réalisa qu'elle aurait vraiment du se taire rien qu'à l'aura de meurtre qu'elle sentit derrière elle.  
- Sale déchet ! Cette fois t'es morte !  
- Xan- Xanxus, ne lui fait rien elle ne se rendait pas-

- Ta gueule, déchet. C'est déjà assez dur de savoir que t'as osé toucher à m-o-n déchet sans que cette sale gamine vienne en rajouter !  
- Ah, je le savais ! Alors Squalo était déjà souillé avant que tu le prennes la première fois ! Xanxus tu fais dans le recyclage de déchets, c'est fantastique ! Tu penses à la planète !

Le coup de feu partit et elle sentit que cette fois, il l'avait touché. Bah ! Ça lui apprendrait à se taire, depuis le temps qu'on essayait de lui enseigner cette qualité !

**Chapitre VI : "Provoquer, toujours provoquer... Ça fini par être un art, tu sais !"**

Lorsque Hitomi se réveilla elle faillit avoir double arrêt cardiaque. Xanxus était collé contre le mur, lui lançant des regards de tueur -enfin normal, c'en est un-. Dino le regardait avec angoisse, comme s'il allait attaquer. Mais attaquer qui ? Elle, à coup sûr... Merde alors !  
- Euh... Xanxus, ta vue me gêne...  
- Ferme là déchet, où je te tue !  
- Ce serait bienvenue, j'ai atterri dans un manoir de malades mentaux alors autant m'achever tout de suite !  
Elle sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête. Enfin, disons plutôt lui glisser sur la tête. Lorsqu'elle se toucha le front, elle le découvrit tout gluant.  
- Oulah c'est flippant, c'est quoi c'truc là ?  
Gokudera arriva alors et lança avec entrain "Uri, ne fais pas ça elle va te tuer !" Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle découvrit qu'Uri était en train de lui baver dessus... Elle se dit que Gokudera avait définitivement raison de se méfier d'elle.  
- Sale chaaaat ! Je vais te tuer !  
- Non Uri, ne l'attaque pas !  
- Oh mais le sale chat-chat essaye de me griffer ? Tu veux que j'te tue décidément !  
- Oii, déchet. Ferme-là !  
- Ta gueule toi-même, connard de Xanxus ! T'as pas fini de me faire chier ? Je veux faire la guerre à un chat, ça te pose un problème ? Va voir ton requin et va lui astiquer la queue au lieu de me-  
- VOOOOOOOOOOOI. Sale gamine ! Arrête de le provoquer, après c'est moi qui me prend tout !  
- Tu te prends tout... Je vais prendre cette phrase au premier degré, d'accord~ ?  
- Mah mah~ Les enfants, ne vous disputez pas !  
Hitomi était légèrement suicidaire... ou maligne, ça dépendait du point de vue. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer encore une fois une réplique du tonnerre, elle tenta de réfléchir pour être sur qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Mais réfléchir n'était vraiment pas son fort depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde.  
- Tata Luss ! C'est eux les enfants, ils n'arrêtent pas de me provoquer et d'être méchant avec moi ! Pour Squalo je suppose que c'est tant d'années d'esclavage et de sexe violent qui l'ont rendu si bête, mais pour Xanxus... Tu crois que c'est d'avoir passé 8 ans dans le glaçon de son p-a-p-a qui l'a rendu aussi con ?  
L'aura de meurtre qui se dégagea de Xanxus, le fait que Squalo s'intercale soudainement entre lui et elle et active sa boîte-arme, le regard profondément affolé de Gokudera, la transformation soudaine de Uri qui n'était plus un petit chat, Lussuria avec une voix paniquée... Tout ça convainquit définitivement Hitomi qu'elle allait quitter le manoir maintenant, quitte à finir à la rue ! Elle se leva avec rapidité du lit, enfila rapidement ses bottes et se mit à courir. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte d'entrée du manoir de la Varia elle entendit une grande explosion. On aurait crû que tout un étage du manoir avait été détruit. Et étrangement, son instinct lui dit que c'était tout simplement la simple vérité. Alors qu'elle sortait dans la cour elle vit Mukuro en compagnie de Chrome, Ken, Chikusa et M.M. Elle courut vers eux avec soulagement, même si Mukuro -elle en était persuadée- était un pervers-sadique-malade mental.  
- Kufufu, que veux-tu ?  
- Je sais que j'ai été chiante tout à l'heure mais... je peux venir avec vous ? C'est pas que rester ici me dérange mais quand je vois Xanxus c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de l'emmerder !  
- Mukuro-sama, vous n'allez pas la prendre avec-  
- Silence, Ken, M.M. Kufufu~ Ne vient pas te plaindre après, et surtout ne me cherche pas ! Je déteste la provocation, tu en subiras les conséquences !  
- Provoquer, toujours provoquer... Ça fini par être un art, tu sais ! ~


	4. Chapter 7 & Chapter 8 & Chapter 9

**Note : **Aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur généreuse ! Après avoir révisé toute la journée (hum hum, ouais enfin on va dire ça...), je vous poste trois chapitre ! -trop fière d'elle-

Et puis faut dire que j'suis trop heureuse, j'ai mon T1 bis pour la fac l'année prochaine ! *o* Reste plus qu'à avoir le bac, et par conséquent continuer de réviser... uu

N'hésitez pas à me laisser pleiiins de reviews, ça me fait très chaud au coeur ! D'ailleurs, je remercie fortement toutes les personnes qui m'en ont laissées jusqu'à présent ! Je vous aimes toutes ! Kuku~

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Changement de situation**

Hitomi était finalement restée au manoir de la Varia. Fâcheuse incidence du à la destruction de plusieurs pièces. Xanxus lui avait clairement répliqué que si elle osait partir, il l'a retrouverait et la ferait brûler _par petits morceaux_. Le sourire qu'il avait eu avait largement convaincu Hitomi de rester au manoir, tant pis pour sa survie psychologique !

Actuellement la jeune fille avait l'immense honneur de faire la servante. Elle était désespérée au plus haut point. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'elle servait les Varias, mais l'attitude de Xanxus l'énervait déjà au plus haut point. Elle était cependant réduite au silence et à la soumission, chose qui semblait beaucoup plaire au boss et au prince de la Varia. Ce dernier s'amusait à lui lancer des couteaux afin qu'ils déchirent sa jupe -jupe d'ailleurs beaucoup trop courte aux yeux de la jeune fille-. Elle soupira et prit le verre de bourbon qu'elle devait apporter à Xanxus. Elle arriva avec 5 minutes de retard, ayant été poursuivi par Bel. Lorsqu'elle entra, Xanxus la refroidit directement, ou la chauffa, à voir !  
- Déchet ! T'es en retard ! Tu me cireras les pompes pour te faire pardonner !  
Hitomi imita à merveille un poisson et ne put répondre jusqu'à ce que Xanxus affiche son fameux sourire moqueur.  
- C-... Connard ! Enfoiré de boss de merde ! Tu sais quoi, va te faire voir ! Je suis trop bien pour servir un alcoolique et pour être pourchasser par un taré des couteaux ! Va te faire mettre, et bien profond !  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas -à croire que non-, elle jeta le verre de bourbon sur Xanxus. Qui ne se le prit _que_ sur la chemise. Sur sa magnifique chemise blanche à présent totalement foutue. En voyant les cicatrices grandir, elle réalisa une chose : si la porte du bureau de son nouveau boss ne s'était pas ouverte, il l'aurait descendu sur le champ, sans hésitation. Mais visiblement aujourd'hui ce n'est pas elle qui subirait la colère de Xanxus, mais leur poisson préféré, Squalo !  
- Squ-chan !  
- Déchet, dégage sur le champ !  
- VOOOOI Mais j'ai des papiers à te-  
- Crève, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !  
Squalo baissa le regard et repartit en sens inverse, laissant une étrange atmosphère dans la pièce.  
- T'aurais pas du dire ça, tu sais ! Avec moi tu peux le dire, je sais que c'est ta manière de fonctionner. Et même si Squalo le sait aussi, maintenant que vous couchez ensemble-  
- -Ta gueule !  
- ... Ça a du le blesser ! Tu vas le voir et t'excuser ?  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Je me rabaisserais jamais devant un déchet !  
- Xanxus, je comprends ta peine ! Tu as toujours voulu être éboueur mais parce que tu as été a-d-o-p-t-é par le boss d'une famille mafieuse, tu n'as jamais pu réaliser ton rêve ! Je compatis à ton malheur !  
Hitomi se moqua alors ouvertement de Xanxus en faisant semblant de pleurer, or cette mise en scène ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout au boss.  
- Déchet de merde, dégage où je te tue sur le champ !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime !  
- Sale garce !  
- Pauvre con.  
- Dégage où je t'oblige à faire la pute !  
- Pas avec toi j'espère, j'aime pas les scatos.

- Je te donne en pâture à Bel !  
- Bel mange de l'herbe ? C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi-  
Lussuria entra soudainement dans le bureau, interrompant la "conversation".  
- Mah mah, Boss ! Vous devriez cesser cette conversation nous avons un problème !  
- Ah bon ? C'est maintenant que tu réalises que ton problème c'est d'avoir un boss aussi con ?  
- Quoi, déchet ?  
- Squalo est parti.  
- Et alors ?  
- Il est parti chez-...  
- Chez qui ? J'ai pas toute ma vie, déchet !  
- Chez le Cavallone.  
- Oh-Ho ! Tu vois Xanxus, t'aurais du le retenir ! Maintenant il va aller se faire prendre par Dino !  
Hitomi regarda Xanxus, et se tut soudainement. Son boss avait ses deux armes en main, ses yeux brillaient de sauvagerie et de milles tortures qu'il semblait déjà promettre au Cavallone. Où peut-être bien à Squalo... ?  
- Xan, rassure moi ! Tu vas pas buter Squ, nee ?  
- Ce sale déchet de requin, il va crever !  
- Ça me rassure pas, crétin !  
- Tu viens avec moi, petite conne !  
- Mais bien sur ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de suivre un enfoiré !  
Xanxus ne releva même pas, et se contenta de se lever de son fauteuil, armes en main.

**Chapitre VIII : Déclaration d'amour**

Hitomi était à "la place du mort". Expression qui prenait d'ailleurs tout son sens vu la vitesse à laquelle roulait Xanxus. Afin d'évacuer quelque peu sa peur, elle avait mis en route son iPod -qui remarchait- et écoutait des chansons Disney. En ce moment elle était sur celles du Roi Lion II. Mais une chose qui énervait Xanxus, c'est qu'elle chantait parfois des bouts de paroles à voix haute, comme des messages qu'elle lui adressait. Et à chaque fois Xanxus accélérait. Tant et si bien qu'ils roulaient à présent à 250km/h alors que la limitation de vitesse était de 70 km/h. Tandis que Xanxus se faisait cette remarque, il entendit clairement Hitomi énoncer « Trahison ! Disgrâce ! L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face ! Trahison ! Quel outrage ! Disgrâce ! Et violence ! Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance. » Il freina brusquement, regardant Hitomi échappée de justesse à une rencontre avec la pare-brise.  
« - Tu fermes ta gueule, où je te bute ! Compris, misérable déchet ?  
- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi, sans votre loi ?  
- Et arrête de chanter tes pauvres chansons, sale garce ! »  
Hitomi soupira, et regarda alors le plus sérieusement du monde Xanxus.  
« Pourquoi t'es si énervé ? T'as peur que Squalo te laisse tomber ?  
- Fermes-là !  
- Il te laissera pas tomber pour aller avec Dino ! Après tout, il t'aime !  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard ! Il peut crever j'm'en contrefous !  
- Vraiment ? Donc il peut rompre avec toi et se mettre avec Dino, si je suis ton raisonnement !  
- Il est à moi ! C'est MON déchet et personne d'autre n'a le droit de le toucher ! Je préfère qu'il crève plutôt que-... »  
Xanxus s'était brusquement tut et observait la route devant lui, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Par chance l'endroit était désert. Hitomi regarda longuement Xanxus et reprit finalement la parole.  
« - T'es pas obligé d'être toujours maître de toi-même, Xan ! Laisse toi aller et montre ta peur, je me moquerais pas ! »  
Après avoir lâchez un petit « Fermes-là, déchet ! », Xanxus avait posé sa tête sur le volant et ne bougeait plus. Hitomi soupira en entendant alors la respiration régulière de son boss, endormit à côté d'elle.

Elle l'avait finalement laissé dormir 2 heures puis lorsque sa batterie se trouva à plat elle le réveilla tout doucement.  
« - Hum déchet, laisse moi dormir.  
- Je te trouverais presque mignon, comme ça... Mais bref ! Squ ne va pas t'attendre éternellement ! Il doit penser que t'en a rien à foutre de lui, et j'suis sûre qu'à cause de toi, il est tout triste !  
- Ce déchet n'est jamais triste, et c'est pas la première fois que je le traite comme ça ! C'est qu'un connard de déchet faiblard, il peut bien aller voir ailleurs, m'en fous !  
- T'es vraiment con ma parole ! Tu disais pas ça y'a deux heures ! Une chose est sûre, je me demande pourquoi il reste avec toi ! T'es loin d'être gentil avec lui, malgré tout ce qu'il a toujours fait pour toi !  
- Fous-moi la paix avec tes leçons de morale, et laisse-moi dormir !  
- « Dans la peine ou la joie rien sur Terre ne nous vaincra. Nous sommes fort ô combien, nous sommes un.  
Toi et moi sommes pareil, tout comme la terre et le ciel. Une seule famille sous le soleil. » Il me semble que c'est ce qu'il t'avait écrit sur un petit morceau de papier, quand il était parti en mission et que tu étais gravement blessé, condamné à rester dans ton lit.  
- ... Comment tu sais ça ?  
- En farfouillant dans ton portefeuille, pendant que tu dormais. Et ensuite j'ai demandé des... explications à Lussuria ! Alors cesse de mentir ! Si tu gardes ce papier aussi précieusement, c'est bien que tu as BESOIN de lui !  
- Je n'ai besoin de personne !  
- J'vais te buter si tu continues à dire de telles conneries ! Tu fous quoi ? Tu fuis comme un lâche en retournant au manoir, ou bien tu vas retrouver Squalo et t'excuser en lui disant COMBIEN tu l'aimes ?  
- Tsch... Ok c'est bon, on y va ! »  
Xanxus redémarra finalement et ils se rendirent enfin chez le Cavallone. Cavallone qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir chez lui un Xanxus en furie accompagné de la "petite étrangère", comme on avait surnommé très rapidement Hitomi.

Ils arrivèrent seulement 1 heure après. Tout ça parce que Xanxus n'avait pas été capable de descendre de voiture une fois arrivés. Hitomi avait eu beau le rassurer, le convaincre, l'insulter, le menacer... Rien ! La peur de se faire rejeter par Squalo, ou bien de le découvrir nu dans les bras du Cavallone le paralysaient totalement, bien qu'il n'eut rien avoué directement à la jeune fille.  
« - Oii chianteur ! Bouge, je te prie !  
- Fermes-là déchet !  
- Arrête de fuir, trouillard !  
- Tu vas fuir dans deux secondes si tu continues, sale merde !  
- Tu ne parles pas de toi j'espère ! »  
Après 5 minutes de confrontation où ni Xanxus ni Hitomi ne semblait décider à céder, ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent de la Ferrari.  
Lorsque Xanxus arriva dans le salon du Cavallone en compagnie d'Hitomi ils découvrirent Squalo et Dino, pop-corn entre eux, en train de regarder Questions pour un mafieux. Xanxus imita avec brio un poisson. Lorsque Squalo et Dino se levèrent du canapé, ayant senti la présence des deux autres, ils les observèrent avec intérêt.  
« - Xan- Xanxus ?  
- T'es contrarié de me voir, connard ?  
- ... Pas du tout !  
- Bon et bien, Hitomi et moi-même allons vous laissez !  
- Nan ! Je reste ici, pour voir la déclara-  
- Ta gueule déchet !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime ! »  
Hitomi partit avec Dino non sans soupirer. Mais au détour d'un couloir elle s'arrêta et se positionna afin de pouvoir observer Squalo et Xanxus, qui soit dit en passant semblaient assez... crispés.  
« - Dé-Désolé... Je t'ai fait te déplacer et- »  
Squalo ne put finir sa phrase, il ne vit rien arriver et sentit juste les lèvres de Xanxus prendre possession des siennes avec force.  
« - Xan- Xanxus ?

- ...

- ... Ne te force pas ! Désir ou amour, tu le sauras un jour...

- Tait toi déchet ! Tu te barres comme un enfoiré ! Tu m'abandonnes et après t'essayes de faire ton petit faible ! Et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas du désir mais de l'amour ! »  
Squalo le regarda, rougissant à vue d'œil et ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Xanxus le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra fort, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Hitomi, qui observait secrètement la scène, poussa alors des petits "Kyaah" fortement aigus avant de s'évanouir devant tant de... tendresse.

**Chapitre IX : La déchéance d'un homme  
**

« Dis Squalo, t'as pas envie de te venger un peu de Xanxus ? »  
Squalo se trouvait dans le salon, regardant _Qui veut gagner des cadavres ?_, quand Hitomi débarqua vers lui en lui posant cette... question !  
« - Sérieusement ! Ça fait 3 jours qu'on est rentré, et tu es comme d'hab', toujours aussi gentil et obéissant envers Xanxus ! Rebelle toi, merde !  
- VOOOOI Nan, idiote !  
- T'as peur de lui en fait hein avoue !  
- VOOOOI, ferme là merde j'aimerais écouter !  
- T'as jamais eu envie... de lui détruire sa Ferrari ? Et de lui donner comme voiture une 2 chevaux ?  
- T'as de ses idées, t'es malade ! Il nous tuerait !  
- Non, il peut pas te tuer il a désespérément besoin de toi ! T'es toute sa vie, il est rien sans toi !  
- VOOOOI Ok c'est bon je marche, mais arrête de dire de telles conneries !  
- Yosh ok, mais désolé pour toi, c'est la vérité ~ »  
Finalement Squalo et Hitomi se rendirent à la Ferrari en toute hâte. Par chance, elle était rangée dans le garage, Xanxus ne verrait donc pas l'horrible crime qui allait se passer.  
Hitomi se défoula. Totalement. Elle déversa tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, et au final la Ferrari... n'en était plus une. Squalo, lui, s'amusa à découper diverses parties du véhicule et il saccagea le moteur. Ils partirent rapidement, en poussant de tels rires de déments que Belphegor, qui passait non loin, se demanda qui étaient ces malades mentaux.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Squalo était parti rejoindre Xanxus dans son bureau pour une partie de jambes en l'air, Hitomi appela Tsuna, complètement hilare.  
« - Allô ? Ici le bureau de-  
- Goku-baka, file moi Tsu-kun !  
- Oii, pour qui tu-  
- Maintenant, déchet de merde ! »  
Le rire de dément qui suivit fit tellement peur à Gokudera qu'il passa immédiatement Tsuna. Hitomi parla alors longuement avec se dernier avant qu'un accord s'ensuive. Tsuna ne voulait pas se rendre seul chez la Varia, il avait besoin de Dino afin de mener le plan d'Hitomi à terme. Seulement, il savait que Dino n'irait pas seul, il avait donc fait appeler Mukuro afin qu'il se joigne aux 2 parrains. Hitomi avait alors raccrocher, lâche un amical "A tout à l'heure !" suivit de son maintenant habituel rire de folle.  
« Gokudera-kun, on est mal...  
- Que vous a-t-elle demandé, Juudaime ?  
- Rien de très important ! Non ! Juste d'apporter une 2 chevaux dans un état pitoyable à Xanxus, en remplacement de sa Ferrari...  
- Mais-  
- Elle a détruit sa Ferrari, délibérément. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a convaincu Squalo d'être son complice... »

Une heure plus tard Tsuna, Mukuro et Dino arrivèrent au manoir de la Varia, avec la 2 chevaux. Ils l'installèrent à côté de la Ferrari qui était dans un état plus que pitoyable. Hitomi arriva en compagnie de Squalo, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur demanda si quelqu'un voulait annoncer à Xanxus qu'une surprise l'attendait, mais tous eurent la même réponse : « Non merci ! » Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus et elle alla seule voir Xanxus. Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et tous virent qu'Hitomi était obligée de tirer Xanxus par la main. Ainsi elle avait du le forcer à lever son royal fessier de son fauteuil. Hitomi le regarda, totalement joyeuse, et lui lança avec en train « Xanxus, c'est ton cadeau ! » Il la regarda et soudain il regarda les voitures. Il sembla mettre du temps à réaliser que sa Ferrari chérie était totalement morte, et que sa nouvelle voiture était une Citroën totalement pourrie.  
« - Qui-... a fait ça à ma bagnole ?  
- Moi ! Et Squ-chan, mais le pauvre c'est juste fait manipulé, c'était pour plus m'amuser ! En vérité, j'ai eu l'idée ! Ça te fait plaisir, une nouvelle voiture ?  
- Sale déchet de merde, je vais te démembrer, te brûler, te casser en milles morceaux, t'enterrer vivante, te-  
- Oh Xanxus, tant d'attention venant de toi me touche beaucoup mais ne te sens pas obligé ! »  
Squalo la regarda avec de grands yeux, comprenant soudainement tout le machiavélisme de son plan. Elle était folle ou quoi ? Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de détruire la voiture du boss, encore moins de lui apporter une voiture pourrie et de le provoquer ouvertement. Cette gamine ne tenait décidément pas à rester en vie, ça non... Mukuro rit soudainement, tandis que Dino et Tsuna reculaient. Imperceptiblement, certes, mais ils reculaient tout de même ! Xanxus devenait de plus en plus calme. Il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ? Puis il fit volte face et il partit soudain du garage, l'air énervé. Squalo n'en revenait pas, il ne l'avait pas tué. Enfin, à tout les coups il allait maintenant s'en prendre plein la gueule, lui, le pauvre petit inno- Ok ok, pas si innocent que ça, mais quand même !  
Il se dirigea rapidement à la suite de Xanxus. Il ne vit pas qu'Hitomi, après avoir congédier et remercier très fortement les 3 autres mafieux, s'était mise à le suivre. Il entra en défonçant la porte et entama la conversation après un joli VOOOOOI :  
« - Xanxus, ça va ?  
- Dégage, déchet de merde !  
- VOOOI, Xanxus désolé ! Je voulais pas mais-  
- Ta gueule, ou je te bute ! Essaye pas de me faire croire que tu t'es fait manipuler par une sale gamine de merde de 16 ans !

- Mah mah, Xanxan ! Ce n'est pas gentil de traiter de la sorte ton précieux amant ! Tu sais, il t'aime et accepte de mettre son orgueil de côté pour toi et d'être soumis ! Alors sois gentil, d'accord ?  
- Déchet, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Bah, je suis venu vérifier que tu laisses Squ-chan en vie, c'est tout !  
- VOOOOI Dégage, j'ai pas besoin de toi !  
- ... Laisse moi être celui qui partage ta vie, oui celui à qui tu te confies ! Nul ne saura te comprendre mieux que moi, donne moi ma chance tu verras ~!  
- VOOOOOOOOOI  
- Ta gueule déchet, tu vas me rendre sourd !  
- Ah oui Squ, ce serait dommage ! Il pourra plus t'entendre gémir et crier son prénom quand tu prends ton pied ! T'imagines le manque à gagner pour son excitation quand tu t'empaleras sur son sexe, s'il t'entend pas gé- ... Euh, Xanxus... Pourquoi tes cicatrices sont si grandes, d'un coup ? ... Hein, Xanxus ! Je rigolais, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, sinon je serais partie de ton merveilleux manoir... Xanxus, NON ! Ne pointe pas tes deux jolies petites armes sur moi- . »  
Hitomi détala comme un petit lapin. Xanxus était largement plus inquiétant lorsqu'il ne parlait pas mais qu'il agissait seulement. Elle avait prévu d'intituler la nouvelle vie de ce tyran "La déchéance d'un homme", mais finalement c'était plutôt sa propre déchéance qu'elle avait entraîné.  
Oui, vraiment, elle avait eu chaud aux fesses. D'ailleurs, elle avait vraiment chaud aux fesses là...  
« XAAAAAANXUUUUUUS, espèce de connard de merde ! Tu m'as brûlé les fesses, tu me le paieras cher, très cher ! »  
Lorsque Xanxus entendit cela il cessa ses mouvements sur le sexe durci de Squalo. Celui-ci gémit de frustration et alors qu'il vit Xanxus sourire, il lui captura les lèvres avidement afin que son boss reprenne l'activité qu'il menait si bien...

* * *

**Si vous êtes gentils, je vous amènerai dès demain le chapitre suivant, à savoir le X : "_L'amour commence par la haine... et par une ballade en forêt !"_**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ces chapitres !**

**See you soon~ !**


	5. Chapter 10 & Chapter 11

**Note : **Pas de note aujourd'hui. Ouais je sais, ça c'en est une ! Mais j'ai pas envie de vous raconter un truc, je suis blasée. Ou triste avec une envie de me pendre. Youhou ! /PAN/

Enfin, du moment que le chapitre est bien, selon mon humble avis ! ...

* * *

**Chapitre X : L'amour commence par la haine... et par une ballade en forêt !**

Hitomi était assise à table, entre Dino et Fuuta. Dino, encore Dino. Bordel, elle en avait marre de le voir aussi souvent. Même si en réalité elle ignorait les raisons de son énervement pour le Cavallone qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Le pire dans cette situation est qu'elle était à un repas avec les Vongolas, la Varia, les Arcobalenos, Dino et d'autres personnes extérieures. Un truc immense quoi, avec des tonnes de personnes, à se demander comment ils faisaient pour tous rentrer ! Et si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, jamais elle ne serait venue ! Reborn, au milieu du repas, lui avait en effet dit que puisqu'elle allait visiblement être là pour un bon moment, il lui fallait un tuteur. Et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi Xanxus désigna Squalo, prétextant qu'il serait un très bon tuteur. Ce à quoi Hitomi avait d'ailleurs répondu qu'il était aussi un très bon tueur ! Après un débat portant sur ce sujet, Hitomi s'était levée, contrariée qu'on lui assigne quelqu'un, et était partie. En forêt. Sauf qu'une heure plus tard elle appelait Lussuria en pleur en lui disant qu'elle s'était "paumée" et qu'elle avait peur de croiser "Rox & Rouky".

« - VOOOOOI Mais elle a fumé quoi merde ? Et puis hors de question que j'aille la chercher dans c'te putain de forêt ! ... VOOOOOOOI Xanxus, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ça marchera pas !  
- Tsch, déchet de merde !  
- Mah mah, on a qu'à y aller tous ensemble !  
- VOOOOOI Lussuria, t'as pas d'autres idées aussi connes dans le genre ?  
- Kufufu, c'est une très bonne idée ! Qu'en dis-tu, mon petit Fran ?  
- Shissou, je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux.  
- Ushishishi, ça va être marrant !  
- VOOOOOI Hors de question ! Ce sera sans moi !  
- Déchet, tu viens où j'te tue en rentrant !  
- Allez Squalo, ce sera marrant tu verras !  
- ... Bande de merdeux ! »  
Squalo avait donc capitulé, mais pas Hibari. Il était parti, refusant de se joindre à ses "herbivores". Levi et Mammon étaient eux restés au manoir pour des raisons différentes. Le premier voulait "garder le manoir des ennemis potentiels", et le deuxième voulait se faire payer s'il devait aller en forêt.  
Ils marchaient à présent depuis 2 heures sans trouver Hitomi. Bien entendu ils ne s'étaient pas séparé en plusieurs groupes, ils étaient donc plus long pour la rechercher. Une heure plus tard ils entendirent une voix chantée, qui n'était autre que la jeune fille. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et prirent soin de ne pas faire de bruit, afin d'entendre la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne les avait absolument pas repéré, elle entonna alors la suite de la chanson...

[ ] I found a place so safe not a single tear J'ai trouvé un endroit où il n'y a pas une seule larme  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear La première fois dans ma vie et maintenant c'est si clair  
Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here Se sentir au calme, je suis si heureuse ici  
It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere C'est si fort et maintenant je me laisse être sincère  
I wouldn't change a thing about it Je ne changerais rien contre ça  
This is the best fee- C'est le meilleur sen- [ ]

« »  
Squalo, après avoir interrompu Hitomi, créa un magnifique blanc de plusieurs secondes.  
« Mah mah Squ-chan, j'aurais aimé entendre la fin de la chanson !  
- Oi, bande de chiens, vous êtes en retard ! Ça fait deux heures que j'vous attends !  
- Kufufu, quelle petite ingrate ! C'est dur de chercher une petite idiote dans une si grande forêt, tu sais.  
- Si vous étiez pas si cons vous auriez eu l'idée d'utiliser l'hirondelle de Yamamoto !  
- Ah ah ! La prochaine fois, on y pensera !  
- Oi, y'aura pas de prochaine fois bande de cré-  
- Ta gueule déchet de merde ! Et écarte-toi !  
- Nan ! Et Squ, pourquoi m'as-tu interrompu d'une manière si peu galante ?  
- VOOOOI Justement parce que y'a un renard derrière toi ! Écarte toi si tu veux pas qu'il t'agresse !  
- N'importe quoi ! Et déjà saches que ça, c'est un renardeau ! Et Xanxus, baisse ton arme ! ... XANXUS, BORDEL DE MERDE BAISSE TA PUTAIN D'ARME ! ... XAAAANXUS, COOOOOONARD ! ... Xanxus, connard de merde tu me le paieras. Oh oui je vais te buter, te torturer, te tuer, te déchiqueter, te démembrer, t'empailler, t'enterrer vivant, te-  
- VOOOOOOOOOI Et tu crois que j'vais te laisser lui faire ça ?  
- Ah, mais parce que Monsieur Xanxus est trop faible pour se défendre tout seul contre une petite et innocente fillette ? Il a besoin de sa princesse pour le secourir ? »  
Hitomi regretta amèrement ses paroles à l'instant même où elles avaient franchis ses lèvres. Certes Xanxus avait osé abattre un mignon petit renardeau sous ses yeux. Mais tout de même, elle aurait du contenir ses dernières paroles qui insultaient plus Squalo que Xanxus lui-même... Oui, parce que là c'était visiblement Squalo qui était en rage contre elle, vu que Xanxus rigolait comme un demeuré. Le squale s'époumonait en lançant des VOOOOI et Yamamoto et Dino devaient le tenir pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur Hitomi. Décidément, elle avait vraiment la poisse !

Ils étaient parvenus à rentrer deux heures plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas de problème d'orientation, juste qu'Hitomi et Squalo s'arrêtaient assez régulièrement pour s'engueuler, et qu'en général leur dispute durait 5 bonnes minutes. Souvent Hitomi s'arrêtait également pour pleurer, certainement sur la mort du petit renardeau. A chaque fois Dino l'attendait et la consolait, la prenant à de nombreuses reprises dans ses bras. Au final, c'était à se demander si Hitomi ne faisait pas semblant de pleurer juste pour que Dino la réconforte.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent au manoir de la Varia et ces derniers rentrèrent directement, après un salut très rapide aux Vongolas. Les Vongolas, eux, dirent tout aussi rapidement au revoir à Hitomi et Dino. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, tous seuls, dehors. Mais bizarrement aucun des deux ne désiraient se quitter. Hitomi était encore trop jeune pour comprendre vraiment ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais Dino savait que la jeune fille l'attirait fortement. A ses yeux le seul bémol était qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Il ne devait pas faire en sorte que les sentiments de la jeune fille se renforcent, lui savait que leur relation ne pouvait pas durer... Il lui dit alors au revoir et partit à son tour. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, monter dans sa Lamborghini et partir. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle se sentait triste, comme abandonnée...

**Chapitre XI : Quand le peuple s'unit contre le tyran...**

Hitomi pensait de plus en plus souvent à Dino, et de plus en plus intensément. La nuit dernière, elle avait même rêvé qu'elle couchait avec lui. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle déjeunait en compagnie de la Varia, elle devint rouge pivoine en se souvenant de son rêve et du corps du Cavallone sur le sien...

« AAAAH MOOOON DIIIIEU, WHAT THE HELL ?  
- VOOOOI, qu'est-c'que t'as à brailler comme ça ?  
- Euh rien rien... Pardon Squalo, en fait c'est ta beauté et ta si grande classe qui m'ont impressionnée !  
- Déchet de merde, t'essayes pas de draguer MA propriété j'espère ?  
- Oii, non ! C'est pas Squalo qui m'intére- Oh et merde !  
- Shishi, ô la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! »  
Hitomi avait du se dépatouiller, enfin disons plutôt se démerder, pour qu'ils arrêtent de l'harceler de question. Elle avait pu retourner dans sa chambre et s'était alors posé sur son lit. Mais le terme correct serait plus "avachie", d'ailleurs !  
« What the fuck ? Peut-être que si je pense tant à son corps de rêve, à ses cheveux sublimes voletant au vent, à son sourire si-... si-... SEEEEX ! Oh non Hito, tu l'aimes pas ! C'est pas de l'amour c'est pas vrai ! Jamais Dino ne t'a attiré ! Plutôt Kikyo ou Squalo ou Xanxus ou... Oh et merde ! Mais pas Dino ! Donc si tu penses à lui c'est uniquement... parce que tu t'es habituée à ce monde rempli de dingue et qu'à présent tu t'ennuies ! Oui c'est ça, tu t'ennuies ! Alors trouve-toi un plan qui mêle Machiavélisme, Conneries, Délires, Coups foireux et compagnie, et ce sera bon ! »  
Hitomi était bel et bien en train de se faire un monologue. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'une folle, et en réalisant cela elle se mit à rire... comme une folle !

Hitomi sortit deux heures plus tard de sa chambre, très heureuse. Elle avait eu une idée du tonnerre, mais il lui fallait la collaboration de Lussuria, de Bel et de Fran. Elle était sûre d'une chose, les deux plus jeunes allaient adorer son idée, elle n'en doutait pas ! Elle se rendit alors dans la chambre de Fran, sachant par avance que Bel s'y trouverait. Ce dernier suivait en effet la grenouille comme un petit chien-chien. Mais ce qu'Hitomi n'avait pas prévu, c'est ce que les deux amants étaient en train de faire. Elle rentra par conséquent sans frapper dans la chambre, ce qu'après réflexion elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être du faire. Elle découvrit en effet Bel, nu comme un vers, sur Fran tout aussi nu. Le prince était tellement choqué de voir la jeune fille qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle les observait avec vraiment beaucoup d'intérêt. Il s'habilla alors précipitamment tandis que Fran s'enfouissait sous l'immense couette, ne laissant dépasser que sa petite tête. Alors que Bel s'attendait à une réplique du tonnerre, la seule chose que réussir à dire Hitomi après quelques secondes de silence fut « Bah dis donc ! Je pensais pas que tu gardais ta couronne pour baiser Fran, Bel ! » Elle s'évanouit alors, le rouge aux joues, surement choquée d'avoir vu les corps pour le moins magnifique de Bel et Fran.

Hitomi s'était finalement réveillé une demi heure plus tard, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Belphegor s'amusait à taillader, à l'aide de ses couteaux, les vêtements de la jeune fille, à tel point que ces derniers allaient bientôt être un ancien souvenir s'il continuait ainsi. Elle s'était vite remise du choc et expliquait son plan aux deux jeunes hommes, qui semblaient très intéressé.

« Ushishishi, tu sais que ça te coûtera des heures de torture par le boss ?  
- Mais non ! J'fais ça pour les arranger ! Sinon, ils ne le feront jamais ! Avouez donc que c'est pas mal !  
- Si tu le dis, idiote de gamine !  
- Oii Fran, ta gueule où j'te castre !  
- Sale roturière, ne touche pas à MA grenouille.  
- ... T'as déjà mangé ses cuisses ?  
- Shishi. Le prince ne comprend pas ce langage étrange.  
- C'est parce que le prince est con !  
- Teme ! »  
Hitomi détala alors, ne souhaitant aucunement être découpé en petits morceaux. Deux minutes plus tard, elle trouva Lussuria en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Elle entreprit alors d'annoncer son idée à son futur, et dernier, associé.  
« - QUUOI ? Tu comptes marier Xanxus et Squalo ?  
- Oi mais gueule pas, baka !  
- Mais Hitomi, comprend ma réaction ! Ton plan est voué à l'échec !  
- Pas du tout ! Toi et moi on va tout organiser, et Bel et Fran feront en sorte qu'ils ne sachent rien !  
- Mah mah, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée... Mais ! Qui fait la mariée ?  
- On les habille pas en costard tout le deux ?  
- Bien sur que non ! Squalo serait magnifique en mariée !  
- Pas faux ! ~ Et comment on fera pour prévenir tout le monde ? Et pour les amener sur le lieu du mariage ?  
- Ma mah~ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous verrons petit à petit et puis rien ne presse puisque nous ne sommes que 4 au courant !  
- Hum, oui ! Tu as raison ! Et merci ! »  
Hitomi sortit de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait sûrement bien s'amuser, et ce serait de surcroît très intéressant ! En remontant dans sa chambre elle croisa Squalo, qui pestait visiblement contre Xanxus. Elle l'imagina en robe de mariée, pestant alors contre elle et son plan tordu, et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Oui vraiment, la suite des évènements serait certainement très intéressante... !


	6. Chapter 12 & Chapter 13

**Note :** Trop généreuse je suis. J'espère que vous aimez, et soyez reconnaissant, je poste deux chapitres alors que je suis en période de bac~

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Débraillés**

« Cher Journal, aujourd'hui je me sens mal. Je le cache par mon habituelle attitude provocatrice mais je me sens vide, et j'ai du mal à marcher. Encore plus à monter les escaliers, ce qui pose problème vu le nombre de marche qu'il y a ici. Je crois que Lussuria l'a remarqué. Il m'a demandé si ça allait, et personne ne l'avait jamais fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici. A cause de mon état, les préparatifs du mariage sont en retard. Heureusement, je n'ai pas encore envoyé les invitations. Et ça vaut mieux, étant donné que ce soir, il y a un repas de famille avec tout le monde. Ça me réjouit pas, à tout les coups on va me placer à côté de Dino, et en face de Mukuro ! Enfin... Je vais te laisser, j'entends des pas, et ça ne m'étonnerai même pas que ce soit Belphegor qui vient m'emmerder. »

Hitomi regarda la porte mais personne n'entra. Elle soupira et commença finalement à se préparer. Il était déjà 18h passé et les invités arrivaient pour 20h. Bien qu'elle aille mal, elle souhaitait se préparer et se faire belle, afin de se sentir peut-être un peu mieux. Elle rentra alors dans la douche et mit l'eau à 42°C.

Deux heures plus tard elle arriva dans la salle à manger. Elle était vêtue de sa robe noire, celle qu'elle portait lors d'une soirée pendant son voyage à Rome. Elle bloqua alors ses pensées, sentant qu'elle pleurerait si elle y repensait. Ils étaient déjà tous installés. Décidément chez les Vongolas, on n'était jamais en retard !  
« -Ushishishi, la roturière est en retard !  
- La roturière t'emmerde, prince déchu !  
- Kufufu, tu es à côté de moi ! Es-tu contente ?  
- Non, loin de là ! »  
Hitomi s'installa entre Mukuro et Dino. Elle regarda en face d'elle et soupira. Reborn la regardait avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt selon elle. Décidément, ce repas allait être mortel.

Ils n'en étaient encore qu'au désert. Et il était déjà minuit. Hitomi était profondément désespérée de la situation : Xanxus faisait son enfant gâté et avait déclaré qu'il ne mangerait que si Squalo lui donnait son repas directement; Hibari avait eu une soudaine envie de mordre à mort Tsuna après avoir trop bu, et ils étaient partis précipitamment; Gokudera était parti fumé, suivi de Yamamoto, mais aucun des deux n'étaient encore revenu. Il était donc minuit passé et Belphegor était complètement éméché, cherchant visiblement à battre Xanxus dans sa consommation d'alcool. Il lançait des réflexions salaces à Fran qui ne faisait même plus attention, trop habitué. Ryohei avait disparu, et Hitomi se demanda même s'il était venu au repas. Cela montrait juste qu'il était totalement dispensable. Levi était parti, au très grand soulagement de la jeune adolescente qui n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer. Quand à Lambo, il était parti se coucher, prétextant être trop jeune pour rester jusqu'à la fin. Hitomi avait tenté d'user de la même excuse mais Reborn l'avait regardé avec un sourire profondément pervers et lui avait répliqué qu'elle ne partirait que si elle souhaitait faire la même activité que Tsuna et Hibari, ou Yamamoto et Gokudera. De surcroît avec lui. Elle avait été incapable de répliquer, choquée de trouver cette alternative pas du tout déplaisante. Au final il ne restait donc plus que Reborn, Mukuro, Dino, Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, Fran et Lussuria. La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait une furieuse envie de fuir, elle sentait très mal, vraiment très mal, la fin de soirée. Elle avait bu à plusieurs reprises le bourbon de Xanxus, Mukuro lui en aillant mis dans son verre. Elle était persuadée qu'elle était complètement bourrée, ce qui expliquerait notamment pourquoi elle avait furieusement envie d'embrasser l'illusionniste à côté d'elle. Décidément, elle n'avait plus les idées claires !

« - Bel-sempai, il me semble qu'Hitomi ne va pas bien. Elle a les yeux vitreux et répète qu'elle veut mourir.  
- Kufufu, je vais te faire mourir de plaisir si tu veux~  
- Mukuro ! J'AI mis le grappin dessus, c'est avec moi qu'elle ira !, déclara Dino, complètement éméché, faisant sourire Reborn.  
- Hitomi, tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Lussuria.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Maman je veux mourir ! Sauve-moi ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec Mukuro. Ni avec personne. Moi je veux Dino. Dino. Dino...»  
Le Dino en question se mit à rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Reborn.  
« - Mah mah, Hitomi~ Tu ne te maîtrise plus, tu vas le regretter demain si tu continues~  
- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je déteste l'alcool ! En plus c'est le soir ! J'aime pas le soir, ça me rend... perverse.  
- Kufufu, tu l'étais déjà avant, rassure toi.  
- VOOOI Mais arrêtez de parler de ça !  
- Oi, quoi ? T'as peur qu'on donne des idées à Xanxus ? T'inquiètes pas Squalo, ça se voit qu'il a envie de te baiser ! Il a une lueur dans les yeux.  
- Ta gueule déchet, tu me donnes mal à la tête.  
- Ta gueule déchet, tu me donnes mal à la tête.  
- VOOOOI, arrête de répéter ce qu'il te dit, il va te tuer !  
- Au fait Xanxus, évite de baiser Squ dans la douche la prochaine fois ! Les sons sont amplifiés dans une salle de bain ! Et franchement, pas qu'avoir l'impression d'être avec vous me déplaise mais... si !  
- V-VOOI  
- Déchet !  
- Toi qui dit toi qui y'est !  
- Je vais te buter !  
- J'te le déconseille, vu l'état dans lequel je suis je serais capable d'aimer ça.  
- Garce !  
- Je sais je sais, tu peux même dire salope si tu veux.  
- Tsch, sale déchet de merde ! Je vais me coucher ! Et Squalo, tu viens aussi !  
- VOOOI Je suis pas ton chien !  
- Squ, tes jérémiades ne servent pas rien, tu es le petit chien de Xanxus ! Et je dirais même la chienne ! »  
Squalo fut incapable de répliquer, Xanxus l'entraînant avec rapidité hors du salon. Lussuria déclara qu'il se sentait très fatigué et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Belphegor partit dans un rire de dément qui effraya quelque peu Hitomi. Fran regarda son prince l'air interrogateur puis jugea qu'il était plus judicieux de l'amener au lit. Il partit en souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et emmena Bel, qui continuait toujours de rire comme un malade. Hitomi soupira fortement et regarda Reborn droit dans les yeux.  
« Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?  
- Avec Dino seulement.  
- Faut mieux pas, je vais pas me maîtriser, lança de but en blanc le concerné.  
- C'est le but.  
- Enfoiré ! Je suis trop jeune pour être avec Dino !  
- Y'a pas d'âge pour l'amour.  
- Tu me le paieras !, menaça alors la jeune fille.  
- Avec de la chance tu seras trop bourrée pour te rappeler quoique ce soit de cette soirée ! »  
Hitomi soupira de nouveau et prit congé de Reborn et Mukuro. Elle vit que Reborn adressait un regard lubrique à son élève qui rougit fortement. Mais elle ne put en voir davantage puisque Mukuro l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser durait depuis plusieurs secondes et allait en s'accentuant. Mukuro ne semblait pas décider à lâcher la jeune fille. Et cette dernière non plus, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, l'alcool décidant pour elle. De plus l'odeur que dégageait Mukuro associé à ses performances pour le moins très agréable aux yeux de l'adolescente faisait qu'elle ne voulait pas cesser ce baiser. Seulement le déclic d'une arme se fit entendre. Mukuro arrêta le baiser et Hitomi comprit alors que celui qui tenait l'illusionniste en joug n'était autre que Dino. Qui avait l'air fortement contrarié. Enfin, énervé était plus exacte !  
« Ne la touche pas, Mukuro !  
- Kufufu, elle n'est pas à toi ! Et saches que je ne l'ai pas obligé à participer au baiser, Cavallone !  
- Di- Dino ! Ecoute pas ce qu'il dit, tu vois bien que je suis pas moi-même !, supplia Hitomi.  
- Dino, Hitomi, vous devriez aller dormir ! »  
Sur les conseils de Reborn, Hitomi et Dino partirent dormir. Dino n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à la jeune fille, alors que cette dernière faisait des efforts inimaginables pour ne pas le frapper. Le Cavallone ne remarqua rien et ils entrèrent dans la même chambre, comme leur avait "ordonné" Reborn.  
« - Dino, je peux dormir près de la lumière ?  
- Non.  
- Tsch, tu viendras pas te plaindre alors ! »  
Il se demanda ce que signifiait les paroles de la jeune fille. Ils se couchèrent en silence et au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'il réussissait enfin à s'endormir, il sentit la jeune fille se coller à lui.  
« Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je me colle à toi, tu le sens pas ?  
- Si, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi donc ?  
- J'ai peur du noir. Et je deviens parano si je suis pas à côté de la lumière. Je crois que y'a des hommes qui vont venir m'attaquer et tout. Et comme j'ai pas la lumière, je me colle à toi pour me rassurer. Un problème ?  
- Deux même : déjà d'une, je suis censé te bouder. Et oui, moi aussi je fais des trucs de gamins. Et de deux, cette situation est gênante.  
- M'en fous ! Si tu me boudes parce que Mukuro m'a embrassé c'est débile ! J'aime pas Mukuro et je l'aimerais jamais ! En plus tout à l'heure j'ai pas dit assez clairement que je voulais coucher avec toi, pas avec lui ?  
- Si, tu l'as peut-être même dit trop explicitement. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que tu ne m'es malheureusement pas indifférente et qu'on est actuellement dans le même lit. De plus on est en sous-vêtements et tu es collée à moi ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
- Euh... Que ça t'excite ? Et qu'avec la quantité d'alcool que t'as bu t'es pas sur de pouvoir maîtriser tes instincts bestiales ?  
- Entre autres, oui !  
- Bon ! Et bah j'm'en fous, je reste accrochée à toi. En plus t'es confortable comme coussin et tu sens délicieusement bon... Oh mon dieu Hito chuuut pas de tentative perverse. »  
Dino soupira et caressa lentement les cheveux de la jeune fille. L'alcool lui avait enlevé ses barrières de protection et il n'avait pas envie de l'ignorer, elle était trop mignonne pour ça. Mais elle était trop jeune et- Oh et merde ! Tant pis s'il était plus vieux qu'elle ! Après tout elle serait bientôt majeure et de toute manière elle n'avait pas l'air si pure que ça... A se demander si elle l'avait été un jour ! Dino écouta alors la respiration régulière de l'adolescente et réalisa qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement déclarés leur "amour". Et tout ça grâce à Reborn... C'était en effet lui qui avait eu l'idée du repas. Et c'était parce qu'il s'était occupé de la répartition des places que Mukuro avait pu la faire boire plus que de raisons. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à remercier le tueur à gages comme il se doit. Surtout que la jeune fille l'ignorait depuis deux semaines, autrement dit depuis le précédent repas et la promenade en forêt. Dino savait pertinemment pourquoi mais il l'appelait très régulièrement en lui laissant des messages, vu qu'Hitomi l'ignorait. Alors que Dino commençait à s'endormir il réalisa une chose. Il faudra vraiment qu'il fasse attention à la jeune fille, Mukuro avait l'air beaucoup trop intéressé ! Il la voulait pour lui seul. Oui, elle serait exclusivement à lui...

**Chapitre XIII : Quand une malheureuse jeune fille doit une fière chandelle à Maupassant...**

Hitomi soupira, totalement lassée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle évitait Dino à chacune de ses venues. La principale raison à tout cela ? Elle ne se souvenait tout simplement pas de ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, ou faire, lors de cette fameuse soirée. Le lendemain elle s'était en effet réveillée à moitié nu dans les bras du Cavallone endormi. Et la panique ayant prit possession de son corps, elle avait fui loin de lui. Depuis ce jour ci, ce qui faisait donc une semaine, elle l'évitait comme la peste, et le Cavallone le savait parfaitement. Ce qui l'énervait profondément. Plus la jeune fille l'évitait et plus il avait envie de la poursuivre. En d'autres mots, ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Reste à savoir qui du chat ou de la souris gagnerait.

Hitomi soupira à nouveau tout en se rendant dans le jardin. Dino savait à peu près tout les endroits où elle se cachait, à présent. Elle n'avait jamais essayé le jardin, cependant, et ce jour ensoleillé étant parfait pour un test. Elle se rendit sous un pommier et s'installa sur l'herbe, à l'ombre. Elle ouvrit son livre, _Ikebukuro West Gate Park_, et alluma son iPod. Son réflexe, qu'elle ne réalisa même pas, fut de mettre la chanson de Dino, _Be more_. Elle se mit à chanter avec tellement de passion que Dino, qui la cherchait, la trouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hitomi comprit qu'elle s'était vendue toute seule. Quelle conne ! Dino s'installa à côté d'elle mais ne tenta pas de lui parler. Elle continua donc d'écouter sa musique et de lire. Toutefois au bout de quelques minutes elle intervînt, ne pouvant lire en présence du Cavallone.  
« - Bon, Dino ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Tu me fuis, pourquoi donc ?  
- Je fuis pas ! C'est les lâches qui fuient, et je suis pas une lâche !  
- Ne t'énerve pas~ La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi es-tu parti de cette manière, le soir où l'on a dormi ensemble ?  
- Euh... En vérité je me souvenais de rien, à part que la dose d'alcool que j'avais bu. Donc je suis partie, croyant que ce serait mieux... »  
Dino sourit en l'entendant. En vérité la jeune fille n'était que gênée par ce qu'il avait pu arriver. Ou ne pas arriver, d'ailleurs. Voyant l'air rêveur qu'elle affichait, il voulu la ramener à la réalité.  
« Ça te dis de venir passer quelques jours chez moi ? »  
La jeune fille s'évanouit sous le choc de la proposition et Dino se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : l'emmener, ou ne pas l'emmener ? Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla 2 heures plus tard, elle sentit que quelque chose merdait. Cette chambre était beaucoup trop grande pour être celle que Lussuria lui avait attribuée. De plus la chambre semblait assez peu ordonnée, tout le contraire de celle d'Hitomi en somme. Et la petite musique qui flottait n'était pas celle qu'on met habituellement pour réveiller quelqu'un en douceur, comme du classique. Non, l'hôte de la jeune fille avait mit son coup de cœur du moment, "Complication" de ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. La seule chanson qui redonnait espoir à la jeune fille, peu importe la situation. Et la décoration, parlons donc de la décoration ! Que des tableaux de style classique, tels que Poussin ou Le Lorrain. Le classicisme, assurément le mouvement artistique que préférait Hitomi. Elle hésitait entre s'inquiéter ou apprécier les fines connaissances de son hôte sur ses goûts. Mais, peut-être par chance pour elle, elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour se décider que Dino ouvrait la porte, tout sourire.

« Ah bah tiens ! Dino Cavallone ! Que ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi qui m'ais kidnappé !  
- Allons, Hitomi, je ne t'ai pas kidnappé ! Tu t'es simplement évanoui, et si je te laissais dehors tu allais faire une insolation.  
- Ramène-moi au manoir !  
- Lussuria m'a donné l'accord pour que tu restes ici~  
- M-Mais c'est mon accord qu'il faut, crétin !  
- Pourquoi refuses-tu de rester ?  
- Mais- Je- Parce que ! J'aime bien le manoir, j'aime la Varia, j'ai besoin de Squ et emmerder Xanxus est ma plus grande passion ! Alors ramène-moi, pédophile ! »  
La jeune fille avait prévu que traiter de pédophile le Cavallone risquerait de le contrarier. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il lui fasse carrément la gueule ! C'est ainsi que 3 heures plus tard (Hitomi n'étant pas connue pour son grand courage !) elle alla voir Dino, alors à son bureau. Elle avait failli se perdre dans ce grand manoir et c'est donc non sans peine qu'elle arriva devant le bureau de Dino, toute gênée. Elle toqua discrètement et c'est un Dino totalement éméché, chemise déboutonnée et bouteille à la main qui lui ouvrit.  
« Ah hum... Je- vais passer plus tard, d'a-d'accord ? »  
Elle n'arriva pas à cacher sa gêne et surtout sa très grand attirance pour Dino. Hors ce dernier la perçut très bien. Trop bien, même.  
« Pourquoi ne pas accepter mon invitation ?  
- Mais- Je- ... Parce que je me sens pas prête ! Moi j'ai que 17 malheureuses années d'existence, et par conséquent aucune expérience dans le domaine sentimental. Tu es donc prié de me foutre la paix concernant ta demande pour que j'habite ici. D'abord, on voit comment la relation évolue, okay ?  
- Je suppose que tu veux dire "Comment notre relation évolue" ?  
- Ah- Euh O-Oui, c'est la même chose !  
- Donc nous sortons ensemble ? »  
Hitomi se mit à réfléchir. Oui il était évident qu'au vu des derniers évènements, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais entre le dire à voix haute et en avoir conscience, il y a avait une différence ! N'y avait-il pas un crétin profond, comme elle avait toujours dit, qui avait déclaré "Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout." ? Alors elle l'écouta, pour cette fois du moins. Elle passa rapidement sa main derrière la nuque du Cavallone et rapprocha son visage. Elle sentit leurs lèvres s'unir et elle comprit qu'elle en désirait beaucoup plus. Cependant elle se contenta d'un unique baiser, afin de rendre explicite la réponse qu'elle donnait au Cavallone. Puis, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle partit d'un pas léger mais non moins rapide.


	7. Chapter 14 & Chapter 15

**Note : **Voici les deux derniers chapitres déjà rédigés. Je vous conseille d'en profiter et d'apprécier. Et de me laisser des reviews biiien longues, si vous voulez la suite rapidement~

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Les bonnes blagues sont toujours les pires pour ceux qui en sont victimes  
**

Cher journal... Il est 1h00 du matin et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Je viens te voir parce qu'en réalité, cela fait 3 heures que je tourne incessamment dans mon lit en pensant à Dino... Autant dire que mes pensées vont très loin ! Je pense probablement à ce point à lui parce que- parce que nous sortons ensemble ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Moi non, en fait. Depuis, je suis totalement excitée, et cela me désespère. A croire que la seule chose qui me calme, c'est emmerder Xanxus ! Mais bon, à cette heure là pas sur que ce soit top... Quoique ! Qu'est c'que je peux lui préparer à cette andouille ? ~ ... En fait ça me désespère ! Quand je n'en peux plus de penser à Dino, je me focalise sur Xanxus ! Non mais quelle idée, j'vous jure... C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu... Je comprends pourquoi Squ-chan l'aime, en fait... OMG ! Je n'ai rien dit, je suis fatiguée et c'est le soir, c'est pour ça que je dis de telles conneries ! Je vais aller me coucher, ça vaudra mieux ! Pfiou... Bye be~!

Le lendemain matin Hitomi se réveilla tranquillement. Elle avait eu un sommeil léger, et aucun rêve n'était venu la perturber. Autant dire qu'elle était d'excellente humeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le salon. Où se tenait déjà toute la Varia. Tiens, étrange ! Elle avait vu qu'il n'était que 8h ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que les arcobalenos et les gardiens du Xè étaient-ils aussi là ? OMG ! Et même Dino et- ... Tiens, bizarre ! Squalo n'était pas là...  
« Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip Problème détecté, veuillez reconnecter votre cerveau ! ... Vous faites quoi de si bon matin ?  
- Kufufu... Tu as une drôle de façon de voir le matin... Mais je suppose que ça explique ta tenue !  
- Quoi, ma tenue ? Il est très bien mon pyj', no critique !  
- Mah mah~ Hitomi, que faisais-tu ? Il est 16h !  
- Bip, Bip, Bip Informations erronées, veuillez retenter de vous connecter !  
- Déchet, ferme là ! T'es en retard, t'ose te pointer en pyjama, faire la débile et nous prendre pour des cons ? Je vais te buter !  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais d'abord je vais aller buter mon réveil ! Ce connard, s'il ne fonctionnait pas avec des A.M et P.M !  
- Ushishishi, et en plus cette sale petite étrangère est idiote !  
- Bel-sempai, ne parlez pas d'elle de cette manière, elle va voue tuer !  
- Ushishi, pas moyen qu'une attardée pareille arrive à me toucher. »  
Alors qu'Hitomi les regardaient tous, et les prenaient au passage pour de gros attardés, son téléphone sonna. Et ce que les membres ici présent dans la salle ignoraient, c'est que la jeune fille avait changé de sonnerie depuis la dernière fois...

Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao~ Cosplay party everyday ! Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao, Ciao~ ... Ciaossu !

Alors que retentissait dans le salon la voix de Reborn bébé, tous se regardèrent.  
« Kufufu~ Qu'as-tu encore fait, petite étrangère ?  
- Mais- mais merde ! J'ai rien fait, ferme là ! Et arrête, tu vas me stresser et je vais pas retrouver ce fucking portable!  
- Ushishishi~ Ça arrête de sonner au bout de combien de fois ?  
- Et bien... En vérité si le correspondant ne raccroche pas avant, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson... qui dure 4.28 minutes, pour être précis !  
- Déchet, éteins ça !  
- Crétin ! Crois-moi que j'aimerais l'éteindre ! Parce que "Cosplay Party" dès le matin, merci mais merde ! »  
Plus la jeune fille cherchait et moins elle trouvait. Elle maudit le jour où elle voulut un pyjama avec plein de poche de partout. Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait pouvoir se promener avec plein de trucs même les jours où elle restait en pyjama... Non mais quelle idée !  
« Ah ! Trouvé ! ... Allô ? »  
Étrangement les personnes présentes dans la pièce était très attentive à l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille. Allait-elle l'envoyer promener aussi peu élégamment que son père il n'y a pas longtemps ?

Ainsi donc c'était Squalo qui l'appelait. Attends, stop ! Pourquoi Squalo l'appelait-il ?  
« Met le haut parleur, déchet ! »  
Hitomi soupira et accéda à la requête du tireur.  
« Squ-chan ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
- VOOOI Parce que ce crétin de Xanxus me réponds pas ! Et impossible de joindre les autres !  
- Ok ! Mais t'es où, là ?  
- En mission.  
- Et pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »  
Bizarrement, Hitomi le sentait pas, ce coup là !  
« Je me suis fait attaquer ! Dis à Xanxus que la mission était un piège !  
- H-HEIN ? M-Mais Je- Je-... Attends ! Y'a un truc qui cloche ! Pourquoi t'étais aussi calme, avant ? Dit moi la vérité, Squalo !  
- VOOI Je m'ennuie et j'avais besoin d'emmerder quelqu'un. Comme Xanxus m'a pas répondu et que les autres non plus, il restait que toi. J'aurais bien appeler Dino, mais ça l'aurait pas fait gueuler, alors c'est pas drôle. »  
Hitomi restait clouée sur place, complètement sidérée. C'était Squalo, ça ? Mais les autres devaient le reconnaître là-dedans puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réagis. Y'avait un coup foireux là-dessous, c'était certain...  
« Donc en d'autres termes tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as appelé pour me faire gueuler ? Je- Squalo-... JE VAIS TE BUTER ! Je vais aller détruire ta chambre, et tout tes caleçons à motif de requins ! CONNARD DE MERDE ! »  
Sur ses paroles de fin très... agréables à entendre, elle raccrocha au nez du squale qui n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres, qui affichaient un grand, magnifique et splendide sourire en la regardant. Traduction : Ils se foutaient tous de sa gueule. Cela supposant donc qu'ils savaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que Squalo ferait ça...  
« Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Bande de connards !  
- Ushishi~ La roturière tente d'intimider ? C'est raté !  
- Je voudrais juste savoir une chose... Vous étiez au courant ?  
- Ushishi~ Bien sur ! Il semblerait que le temps lui dure, en mission. La première victime de ses farces a été le boss ! Qui a pris soin de garder le secret sur les amusements de la princesse !  
- De sorte que Squ-chan a pu faire le coup à une grande partie des gardiens Vongola, ainsi qu'à nous tous ! Autant dire qu'il était très fier de lui !  
- Et cet idiot de commandant, après avoir épuisé un nombre important de victimes, devait certainement hésiter entre toi ou le cheval ailé. »  
Hitomi hésitait entre faire le poisson, totalement choquée, ou bien rire à en pleurer devant cette connerie de farces. Mais la jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé les blagues, aussi amusantes soit-elles ! C'est pourquoi elle attrapa la cafetière devant elle et la balança sur Xanxus. Qui vit alors ses cicatrices s'agrandir à vu d'œil. Sur ce, peut-être par instinct de conservation, elle tourna des talons et sortit du salon. Pour entendre, alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, Xanxus hurler de rage et Tsuna tenter vainement de le calmer. Sa joie revint finalement, et elle l'exprima par un rire qui résonna jusque dans le salon, faisant par la même occasion grimper la colère de Xanxus à son paroxysme.

**Chapitre XV : Crise**

Yo, journal. Squ rentre aujourd'hui, et j'ai toujours pas décidé de ce que je veux faire pour me venger de sa blague pourrie. Presque tout ce qui m'est passé par l'esprit a déjà été fait par Bebel. Finalement, peut-être que je vais rien lui faire ! Le mariage sera une vengeance bien suffisante, enfin s'il vient un jour. Je suis de plus en plus désespéré de parvenir à le faire sans qu'ils se rendent compte de rien…

Hitomi sortit de sa chambre à 19h, après s'être simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt manche longue, histoire de bien tout camoufler. Pourquoi tant de précaution ? Parce qu'elle n'allait pas à un simple repas. Reborn avait de nouveau organisé un diner avec des tas de personnes inutiles selon la jeune fille. Tout ça pour, cette fois sérieusement, décider du tuteur d'Hitomi et de l'éventuelle possibilité qu'elle prenne des cours. Ce qui avait au plus haut point énervé la jeune fille. Ainsi elle se rendait à ce repas qui promettait d'être électrique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, tous étaient déjà là, confortablement installés et parlant à tout va. Xanxus faisait déjà (ou toujours) la gueule alors que Squalo braillait. Hitomi priait intérieurement de réussir à garder son calme. La dernière fois, Reborn avait voulu lui coller Squalo comme tuteur. Très mauvaise idée selon elle. Elle espérait donc qu'aujourd'hui il allait désigner un choix plus judicieux.

Le repas avait commencé depuis environ 1h30 et rien n'avait avancé. Elle espérait presque qu'ils en oublieraient le sujet du repas. Enfin, Reborn n'avait pas oublié la romance nouvelle entre Hitomi et Dino. Il avait pris soin de placer ce dernier juste devant elle, et était donc "obligée" de le regarder durant tout le repas. Elle en profitait néanmoins pour admirer ses cheveux, dans lesquels elle avait désespérément envie de plonger ses mains. Elle regardait également avec envie la chemise que le Cavallone avait négligemment entrouverte. Peu à peu, elle ne parvenait qu'à voir cette chemise et ce qu'elle cachait. Oh combien elle détestait Reborn, qui l'avait rendue incapable de penser. Elle savait qu'elle se damnerait pour voir cette chemise ouverte dans l'immédiat.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de chemise, celle de Mukuro était plutôt pas mal aussi. Faites exprès, mais Reborn avait placé l'illusionniste à côté d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait tourner la tête à gauche, pour entendre les conversations de Squalo, elle voyait Mukuro. Mukuro et son sourire lubrique. Elle sentait alors ses mains perverses et devait lui tambouriner dessus en toute discrétion pour qu'il arrête. Ce qu'elle parvenait à réussir de plus en plus mal. S'il continuait ainsi, elle serait obligée de l'assommer sans sommation, et elle ne se gênerait pas pour révéler les penchants du jeune homme.

Finalement, à 23h passée, Reborn aborda le sujet.

« Hitomi, après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai finalement choisi ton tuteur.

- Reborn-kun, ce ne sera pas Squ-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai jugé plus préférable de ne pas le choisir, annonça avec sourire Reborn, ce qui fit redouter le choix du tuteur à Hitomi.

- Oi, alors t'as choisi qui, chianteur de gamin ?

- Je vais simplement ignorer tes derniers mots, considérant que c'est la peur qui te fait parler ainsi, idiote de gamine. Après avoir longuement hésité, je pense que Mukuro est finalement un excellent choix. Tu as l'air de l'apprécier, en plus.

- VOOOOOI. Hors de question qu'elle aille chez ce détraqué !

- Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'approuve Squ. Hors de question qu'il s'occupe de moi ! Pourquoi pas Dino ? »

Reborn rétorqua qu'aucune conversation n'était possible, et que le choix était approuvé par Tsuna, qu'il avait en réalité obligé à accepter. Dino, énervé secrètement (il s'efforce de cacher sa colère le 'tit~) partit sur le champ du repas. Hitomi dut courir pour rattraper l'allure rapide du jeune homme, qui avait déjà atteint sa voiture.

« Attends, Dino ! Tu dois protester ! Si tu dis rien, c'est pas mes jérémiades qui feront réfléchir Reborn ! Je veux pas être avec Mukuro.

- Tu veux pas être avec lui ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire pendant tout le repas ? Et tu faisais exprès d'écouter Squalo pour pouvoir le regarder, j'ai remarqué ton petit manège !

- Dino… ? T'es malade non ? T'as de la fièvre ? On parle de Mukuro ! Il gagne pas contre toi, regarde toi plus souvent dans un miroir merde ! Et puis je regardais Squalo pour suivre toutes ses conversations. Tu le sais peut-être pas, mais je rate pas une seconde de sa vie, à mon Squ d'amour. Alors soit tu es jaloux, soit tu es idiot, soit tu m'en veux pour quelque chose !

- Mais bien sur que je suis idiot, tout le monde le sait ! Et puis jaloux de lui ? Aucunement, merci ! On est mieux seul que mal accompagné ! »

A la suite de ces paroles très agréable à entendre, Dino monta dans sa voiture et partit sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle était tellement choquée qu'il réagisse ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait même pas être triste. Non mais là vraiment, Dino était tombé malade ! Et elle se promit d'aller le voir le lendemain matin. En attendant, elle devait vraiment allée dormir.

Elle parvint à ne pas se réveiller trop tard, c'est-à-dire à10h30, pour aller voir Dino avant le déjeuner. Il avait obstinément refusé de lui répondre au téléphone, et elle allait presque le voir avec appréhension. Lussuria conduisait et tentait de la rassurer, mais il parlait dans le vide. Elle n'entendait que ses éternelles pensées et sa petite peur dans la gorge. Et ainsi, elle ne vit même pas arriver l'entrée du manoir. D'un seul coup, elle était garée devant la porte d'entrée. Après avoir réapprit à respirer pendant 2 minutes, elle sortit et toqua à la porte d'entrée. Romario lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Le boss vous attend.

- Haha, très drôle ! Vu comment il m'a jeté hier, c'est plutôt pour m'en foutre une, non ?

- Le boss ne frappe pas pour si peu, encore moins les jeunes filles. »

Elle faillit renchérir, histoire de faire durer la conversation, mais finalement elle renonça et entra, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers le bureau de Dino. Son allure était fière et rapide, mais elle se stoppa brutalement devant la porte de l'enfer (ou du paradis, dépend de ce que je prévois pour eux ! /PAN/). Au bout de 5 minutes à réfléchir sur le pour et le contre, elle toqua à la porte. Une, deux, trois, quatre… Rien. Et merde ! … Elle ouvrit finalement la porte du bureau.

…

…

…

« Personne. Personne ! Non non, reconnecte ton cerveau ! C'est pas possible, il est passé où cet enfoiré de Dino ? Il est parti dormir ? Faire du ski ? Jouer au golf ? Tuer ? Tuer qui ? Mukuro ? Non, pas possible… »

Elle entendit soudain une porte qui se ferma à double tour et des pas qui s'approchèrent lentement. En son fort intérieur, elle savait que c'était Dino, mais dans sa petite tête dérangée et inquiète, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'un tueur était là pour la buter. Ah bah oui, trop de films d'horreur hein !

« Qui est-là ?...

- Tu sais, c'est la réplique nulle de tous les films d'horreur. Tu crois qu'un tueur te déclinerait son identité ? »

Hitomi se retourna et découvrit Dino, étrangement coiffé et habillé tout chiffonné.

« T'as foutu quoi ? T'as vu comme t'es débraillé ? Tes habits sont bons pour le lavage/repassage là ! Et puis tes cheveux, t'as vu leurs états ?

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je viens de me réveiller. Romario est venu me prévenir de ta venue, et j'ai du me lever en vitesse.

- Ah. J'ai cru que tu serais déjà réveillé… Mais ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il m'a dit que tu m'attendais si tu dormais ?

- Parce que même si je dormais, je t'attendais quand même.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ? … Dis donc, c'est moi ou t'as ramené l'odeur d'alcool avec toi ? Tu as bu ? Quelle hon- Pourquoi tu te rapproche ? … Oi, Dino, arrête tu fais peur-

- … J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus me voir, vu comme je t'ai mal parlé. Je n'en ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai même fini par t'imaginer avec Mukuro… Je suis soulagé… »

Tout en parlant, Dino l'avait pris dans ses bras et la tenait fermement. Elle était à la fois contente, soulagée et décontenancée. Ne sachant que faire, elle enserra Dino par la taille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.


	8. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : **Kuku, si Reborn m'appartenait, ce ne serait plus du shonen mais du yaoi ! ~

**Note :** J'ai mis longtemps à le pondre, je sais. Mais entre mon anniversaire, ma superbe journée d'hier~ et autres, je n'ai guère eu le temps d'écrire, en plus des difficultés que je rencontre dans ce domaine !

J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et** laissez-moi des reviews, thanks** !

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : L'école, ou le plus sur moyen de détruire un esprit.**

Hitomi était à un repas. Encore, vous me direz. Ce même repas que la jeune adolescente détestait au plus haut point comportait de nombreuses familles influentes, dont les Cavallone, les Shimon, les Millefiore et, bien entendu, les Vongola. Tout ce beau monde parlait depuis maintenant une heure pour décider d'une possible scolarité d'Hitomi, qui ne pouvait pas faire entendre son avis. Ça n'intéressait personne. Ou peut-être Dino, et Tsuna, mais pas plus. Le reste essayait en réalité de trouver le moyen le plus efficace pour rendre la vie impossible à l'"emmerdeuse de service". C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'accordèrent tous pour déclarer qu'elle irait au lycée pour mafieux, d'accord ou pas !

Une semaine plus tard, Hitomi se rendit à son nouveau lycée avec la plus grande peur jamais connue par aucune gamine de son âge. Elle avait vomi à trois reprises le matin même, mais Lussuria l'avait tout de même conduit au lycée, bien que désolé. La peur lui nouait la gorge à tel point qu'elle avait même du mal à parler. La présentation devant tout le monde allait être chouette, tiens ! En plus de ça, son lycée était grand. Trop grand, en fait. Elle se rendit compte, non sans horreur, qu'elle s'était perdue. Dans son nouveau lycée, alors qu'elle ne connaissait encore personne. Et merde !

« J'étais sure que tu allais te perdre, heureusement que Byakuran-sama l'avait prévu ! »

Hitomi se retourna et regarda avec étonnement Kikyo soupirer. Il était là pour lui tenir compagnie durant toute la journée ? Non, impossible !

« Kikyo, pas que je sois contrarié de te voir, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je dois t'aider aujourd'hui, comme c'est ton premier jour. En fait, je dois te tenir compagnie.

- C'est fou comme cela semble te ravir ! »

Suite à cela, Hitomi soupira et remercia Kikyo. Une fois parvenue devant sa salle de cours, elle le remercia une dernière fois mais lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle poursuive sa journée toute seule : certes elle avait la frousse, mais si elle se faisait baby-sitter, bonjour les commentaires sarcastiques des autres ! Suite à cela, Kikyo partit et Hitomi se retrouva seule, en pleine réflexion, devant la porte de la salle de classe. Prenant le peu de courage encore à sa disposition, elle ouvrit la porte sans hésitation et s'avança avec, espérait-elle, une démarche pleine d'assurance. Quand elle fut fasse à sa classe, elle osa regarder les mafieux. Hum, oui, de véritables mafieux en herbe, à la limite des caïds pour certains !

- Mademoiselle, veuillez vous présenter à vos camarades... »

Le soir venu, lorsqu'Hitomi rentra au manoir, elle trouva tout le monde au salon, champagne en main. Elle les observa avec intérêt et afficha un immense sourire en imaginant leur future réaction. Eux qui pensaient fêter la journée d'enfer de la "salle gamine", ils allaient tomber de haut !

« - Kufufu, mais qui voilà !

- Sale déchet, t'en as mis du temps à arriver ! T'as fait le trottoir en même temps ?

- VOOOI Alors, gamine ? Tu les as explosés !

- Mah mah, voyons Squalo, Hitomi est une fille bien élevée ! »

Après quelques secondes de surprise, Hitomi prit un air fier, ce qu'elle était, et balança avec amusement que Squalo n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de la vérité de toute sa vie.

« - VOOI, qu'est-c'que t'as foutu ?

- Rien de spécial. Ce n'était que des débiles attardés, il a suffu d'une phrase pour qu'ils m'agressent !

- Mah mah, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Et bien… Au moment de me présenter, je leur ai dit mon prénom et mon lieu de résidence actuelle, c'est-à-dire ici~ Et ces crétins ont vu ça comme un défi ! Un défi ! Je sais à peine lancer un couteau ! Bon, il atteint la cible toujours la cible, mais quand même !

- Kufufu, alors comment as-tu pu les "explosés" ?

- Kuku, cher Mukuro, cela reste un mystère à part entière, même pour moi. Je crois que j'ai chopé mon petit couteau tout mignon, et que mon cerveau s'est déconnecté. Seul mon corps et ma main ont réagis aux attaques~

- Mah mah, tu as des compétences, Bel va pouvoir s'occuper de toi !

- Shishi, oui je vais m'occuper d'elle !

- Déchet, pour une fois qu'on pouvait te faire chier faut toujours que tu gâches tout !

- Tu trouveras autre chose ! Enfin, quoiqu'avec ton cerveau, pas sur que tu puisses faire autre chose que trouver une bouteille d'alcool et insulter ton monde… Non, j'ai rien dit. Tu sais aussi faire l'amour à Squ ! Tu caches peut-être une grande intelligence ! ~

- Déchet, je vais ignorer tes dernières paroles puisque j'ai la satisfaction de savoir que tu vas te faire exploser dès demain !

- Je suis virée. Dans ma folie passagère, j'ai poignardé le prof' qui a voulu intervenir. En même temps je réagissais aux présences, j'pouvais pas voir tout le monde~

- Mah mah, et bien… Reborn-kun, une idée pour son futur ?

- Shishishi l'asile ?

- Kufufu, la prison Vendicare ?

- Je suis partante pour la prison Vendicare personnellement ! »

A peine ces mots prononcés qu'Hitomi vit apparaître devant elle, au bout milieu du salon Varia, les Vindice. Sans avoir pu prononcer un mot, ils l'attrapèrent avec des chaînes et l'emmenèrent, sans qu'elle n'ait eu la pertinence de protester, crier, geindre, demander de l'aide. Non, trop choquée de les voir devant elle, elle était incapable d'avoir une pensée autre que "Cool, les Vindice ! La prison, c'est chouette !"


	9. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII : Passion

Il était six heures du matin, et Hitomi ne dormait pas. Elle n'avait pas dormie une seule minute depuis que les vindice l'avaient soudainement laissés dans une cabine, forcément emplie par les ténèbres. Le désespoir l'avait peu à peu emporté, voyant les heures défilées sans la moindre trace des gardiens de la prison. Elle voulait les voir pour les emmerder, les toucher, leur parler, pas pour avoir une trouille d'enfer dans une cellule flippante. Surtout qu'elle savait cette prison être emplie de gars tous plus dangereux et dérangés les uns que les autres. C'était cool d'avoir envie de les voir quand elle était couchée bien confortablement dans son lit, sans aucun danger, mais maintenant que la situation était réelle, elle se trouvait un peu idiote. Et encore, un peu était un euphémisme ! Elle était l'agneau égaré et cerné par la meute de loups. Encore une métaphore dont elle aurait aimé se passer.

De leur côté, les Vongolas s'intérogeaient. Que pouvaient bien vouloir les Vindice à une gamine comme Hitomi ? Que Verde veuille faire des expérimentations sur elle, ça ils pouvaient encore le concevoir. Après tout, elle venait d'un autre monde et Verde restait un scientifique avant tout. Cependant, les Vindice… A croire qu'ils devaient s'ennuyer ferme dans leur prison miteuse, et qu'ils avaient besoin de torturer une gamine comme passe-temps. Danger, les Vindice pensaient comme Mukuro !

Ce n'est qu'à dix heures que « ces enfoirés », comme les avaient surnommés entre-temps Hitomi, arrivèrent. Après de vives insultes de la jeune fille, maîtrisée rapidement par Jagger.

« Nee, puisque vous m'avez emprisonné, je peux vous faire un truc en contrepartie ? » Hitomi eut beau attendre, tous l'ignorèrenent, attendant visiblement la réponse du bébé à la tétine transparente, Bermuda.

« Vas-y, mais fait vite.

- Et bien, je me suis amusé à emmerder tous le monde à la maison en disant ce que je pensais, alors j'aimerais faire pareil avec vous ! Déjà, je tiens à vous dire que vous amusez à vous enrubanner comme des momies, c'est pas top ! Les pharaons ont disparus depuis belle lurette, passez à autre chose ! Et plus, Bermuda, je tiens à te signaler que tu ressembles à un écureuil ! Manque plus que la noisette quoi !

- Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à Bermuda-sama ?!

- Laisse-la dire, c'est un moyen d'auto-défense.

- Non, désolé, mon moyen de défense, ce n'est pas dire la vérité~ Bref ! Aussi, Jagger-sama, je suis sure que vous allez forcément me renvoyer au manoir parce que vous n'allez pas pouvoir me supporter plus longtemps, mais avant cela, j'ai besoin… » Elle marqua une hésitation de plusieurs secondes, n'ayant pas assez de courage en réserve. « … d'un calin ! ».

Jagger regarda brièvement Bermuda, qui accepta, ne supportant plus depuis le début la jeune fille. Il se pencha un peu et la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes qui devinrent bientôt une minute, Hitomi refusant de le lâcher. Finalement, sentant que cette situation allait perdurer, Bermuda la renvoya au manoir, exactement au même endroit d'où elle avait disparu. Ils la regardèrent, presque inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à crier de joie et à sauter dans tous les sens en répétant « J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! J'ai eu mon calin avec Jagger-sama, je l'ai EU ! » Après ça, tous la laissèrent seule dans le salon afin qu'elle puisse exprimer pleinement sa joie, à la limite de la folie.


	10. Chapter 18

**Et oui, c'est moi, de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour! /PAN/ J'espère que quelques personnes me liront et me laisseront une petite review -^w^- Et puis bah, appréciez ce nouveau chapitre et la reprise de ma fiction! YOUHOU -danse de la pluie façon kanak-**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII : Néant**

Hitomi était allée se coucher peu de temps après son retour, très tôt le soir, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle avait donc dormie jusqu'à 7h le lendemain. En se levant, elle prit son casque et mit _Dragula_, histoire d'être de bonne humeur pour cette matinée ordinaire. Il faisait beau, elle avait bien envie de prendre un livre, sa musique et de s'installer dans un coin à l'ombre pour lire. Oui, c'était certainement une bonne idée, si rien ne venait la gêner. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais il fallait toujours que quelque chose vienne contrarier ses plans. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle prenne un petit-déjeuner…

Et c'est en arrivant au salon qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir sa petite journée tranquille. Oh combien naïve elle avait été, de croire qu'elle n'aurait plus à aller en cours ! Lussuria venait de lui dire qu'elle devait se préparer pour les cours qui commençaient à 8h30. Elle devait y aller, et interdiction de mal se comporter sous peine de sanction sévère contre elle. Elle ne chercha même pas à contester et décida de voir ce qu'un deuxième jour donnerait. De toute manière, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que la première fois !

Hitomi avait fait tout son possible pour se calmer et entrer dans la classe l'air de rien. Quand des élèves tentèrent une approche agressive, elle les calma en leur parlant et en essayant de se montrer inoffensive et faible, bien que ce ne fût pas facile. Finalement, elle parvint à passer une journée calme et aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être. Tout se serait passé à merveille si Dino n'était pas venue la chercher. Pas que le voir l'énervait, bien au contraire elle n'avait pas caché son sourire. Le problème, c'était que le Cavallone était venue la chercher, elle ! Elle avait pu voir les regards des filles de l'école, jalouse que Dino vienne chercher l'adolescente. Hum hum, allait-il encore falloir qu'elle arrange cela la prochaine fois en tentant de minimiser la chose ? Pour ne pas faire trainer, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Dino dans la voiture afin qu'ils partent.

Contre toute attente, le retour au manoir s'était mal passé. Alors qu'Hitomi avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir de problème dans son école et être bien intégrée, il avait fallu que Dino détruise tout ! Frustrée et anxieuse, elle s'était énervé contre le jeune homme après être monté dans la voiture. Ne s'attendant pas à ce comportement, il avait réagi machinalement en répondant aux accusations de l'adolescente. Lui qui pensait lui faire une agréable surprise ! Finalement, après être monté dans les décibels, ils avaient fini le trajet dans un pesant silence. Hitomi ne sut pas quoi dire en sortant de la voiture, une fois arrivée au manoir, et s'excusa seulement. Elle pensait qu'une excuse suffirait à effacer sa colère passagère…

Une fois rentrée au manoir, elle ne sut cacher ses angoisses sur l'école et Dino, aux vues des réflexions de Belphégor. Décidément, ce prince grossier, il fallait toujours qu'il vienne fouiner dans les affaires des autres pour se distraire. Lussuria vint la voir, alerter par les commentaires de Bel, et s'ensuit toute une série de questions sur le pourquoi et le comment de cette dispute ridicule et stupide avec Dino.

« Je ne sais même pas qui a agi le plus gaminement ! C'est logique qu'il ne devait pas venir me chercher, ça relève de l'intelligence même, non ? Maintenant, il va falloir que je fasse profil bas en cours, parce que toutes les filles doivent être jalouses, à peu de choses près… non ?

- Mah, mah, tu dramatises trop, Hitomi ! Elles vont plutôt te questionner ou parler sur toi, mais elles te ne feront pas l'enfer.

- … Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Elle monta directement à sa chambre, ne préférant pas discuter davantage avec quelqu'un ne pouvait pas comprendre la profondeur de sa peur. Elle avait toujours eu peur de l'école, à cause des adolescents. Ils ont toujours été si méchants, si cruels avec elle… Parler sur elle dans son dos, même par devant, médire d'elle l'humilier, la rabaisser… Dans son vrai monde, tout cela avait suffit à la faire très rapidement détester les humains, et elle avait fini par n'aimer que les animaux et les dinosaures. Elle s'était aussi réfugiée dans les livres et les mangas, découvrant le monde dans lequel elle était actuellement… Et puis, ils avaient amené cette magnifique dépression et ses tendances suicidaires qui étaient maintenant ancrées au fond d'elle. Si jamais tout cela recommençait, cette vie insupportable, cet acharnement contre elle, ce sentiment de solitude absolue, que ferait-elle, cette fois… ?


End file.
